Family
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Toushiro is a child-prodigy, without any parents or siblings. Or is he? One day, a mystical woman joins the tenth squad and after that, some deeply hidden secrets are revealed. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO EVERYONE!!

Takara: HIIIIIIII!!

Me: Okay, I've been thinking of this fic for a while now, and I thought that it may be interesting to write!

Takara: WAI!!

Me: Anyway, I'm a die-hard Toushiro-fan!

Takara: YAY!

Me: And I love chocolate!

Takara: YAAAAAAY!!

Me: ... Why are you cheering?

Takara: TO MAKE YOU START WRITING YOU STUPID KITTY!!

Me: WAAAAAAAAH! DON'T HIT ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own my OOC's. Wanna borrow, better ask. Oh, BTW, I'm not english so please ignore grammar and spelling. THANK YOU!!

* * *

**A short prologue**

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

The shinigamis of squad ten that happened to pass their taichou's office that moment, just sighed or shook their heads before walking on again. The reason to why he yelled was unknown, as always, but it was probably because their fukutaichou was drunk again, said something incredibly stupid, didn't do her paperwork, or stuff like that.

Squad ten's third seat, whose name was Aosora Kotori, sighed as well. She was actually showing some of their new comrades around, and they were all just a few meters away from the door when the yelling started. The new members looked a little nervous about meeting their new captain. They had sure heard a lot about him. How strong he was, how incredibly intelligent he was and that he was colder than ice. Kotori knocked on the door. After a little while the door opened.

In the doorway stood an orange haired woman with HUUUGE boobs! ((A.n: It may sound vulgar to some, but it's actually a good explanition)) Her face quickly lit up in a smile.

"Kotori-chan! Hi! How're you? Who are these guys?"

Kotori sighed. She was drunk... again.

"Good morning Matsumoto-fukutaichou. These are the new members of our squad" Kotori explained and made a gesture with her hands towards the newcomers. The all bowed.

"Oh, I see! Hello ya'll! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, the fukutaichou of squad ten. Welcome to our squad!"

"Matsumoto, move away from the doorway..."

The voice sounded cold and firm, but at the same time it also sounded young.

Matsumoto smiled again and turned.

"Sorry taichou! Don't have to get all grumpy about it..."

"I'm not "grumpy", Matsumoto. Now just finnish your paperwork!"

"Aaaw, but taichou..."

"Just do it!"

"Yes sir..." Matsumoto sighed and walked into the office again. The new members tried not to show their curiolsity of what their captain looked like TOO much, when she moved away.

He sat with his head bent down, his fokus on the mountains of paperwork that were covering his desk. His hair was silver white, unruly and thick. That was all they were able to see.

After a while, he sighed and left his desk to stand in front of it. He eyed them with large and beautiful, ice cold teal eyes. His skin was quite pale and his reiatsu was huge! But the thing that made them all stare, was his height. He was so short! He wasn't even an audult, he was just a kid! An icey kid in a captain's coat. Some of them wondered if this was some kind of joke. But when he talked, there was no doubt that this was the voice they heard earlier.

"Welcome to squad ten. I expect you all to do your best and follow your superiours orders, whatever they may be. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. If you have any problems, feel free to ask any seated officer, or under some circumstances, me. You are all dismissed"

They bowed and left the room.

_Evening, in the newcomers barracks_

"WOAH! What a DAY, don't you think?" asked one of the two female newcomers. They had walked around the whole thenth squad area, which was quite big, and then they had practised in teqniques for hours.

The girl had brown, long hair and black eyes. She looked like she was about 30 years old, but she still seemed quite playful. Her comrade just kept staring out through the window with a thoughtful look in her eyes. The brown-haired one cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Ehm , hello! Soul society to Mishiro! Where are you?"

Mishiro jumped a little in surprise and smiled. She was a beautiful woman who looked like she was about 30 years old. She had white short hair and teal eyes. She was very slim and had a hair pin that looked like a snowflake in her hair.

"Don't worry Aiha, I was just thinking..."

Aiha joined Mishiro to sit by the window.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me!"

"Yes... I was just thinking about our new taichou..."

"Oh yeah! I couldn't belive how similiar you two are! I mean, you've got the same eyes, the same hair, almost the same haircut, almost like you're related!"

Mishiro just kept her mouth shut and kept staring through the window. Aiha could easily see that she was depressed or at least deep in thought, so she kept talking just to try to cheer her friend up.

"I couldn't belive it! Our taichou is just a kid! And still, did you feel his reiatsu? I sure did, and it wasn't small. It was HUGE and still, I bet that's not even a fifth, no tenth of his true reiatsu!"

Mishiro kept quiet.

" And he sure seemed cold, didn't he? I mean, it was almost like he was an adult... I wonder what his name is..."

"What who's name is?" came a voice from behind them. It was Kotori.

"Oh, nothing! I just thought that it was strange that you didn't tell us our captain's name..."

Kotori blushed.

"I didn't?! Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I guess I thought that you already knew his name. His name is Toushiro Hitsugaya"

Mishiro kept staring, but she did jump a little. Aiha didn't manage to hold back a gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Kotori.

"Oh, ehm... do you promise not to tell anyone if we tell you?"

"Unless it's Matsumoto-fukutaichou or Hitsugaya-taichou, sure thing, ehm..."

"Aiha, miss. Aiha Doushin"

"Doushin-san. And you?"

Mishiro slowly turned and looked at Kotori with sad, teal eyes.

"My name is Mishiro. Mishiro Hitsugaya"

* * *

Takara:... WHAT WAS THAT?!

Me: SORRY! I know it's short... and a little obvious... but it's getting better!

Takara: It better be...

Me: Shut up! I'm trying! And If I feel like it, I can change stuff later on!

Takara: Yeah yeah, whatever...

Me: Be quiet... And to those of you that wonders... let's translate stuff!

Mishiro= Beautiful white

Aiha Doushin= Love leaf child's mind (... I know...)

Aosora Kotori= Blue sky little Bird

Taichou= captain

Fukutaichou= vice captain

PWETTY PWEASE REVIEW! I wan to know if it's crap or if it's worth working on! I'll maybe do more later... even if you don't but ideas are MORE than welcome. THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello!

Takara: HIIII!!

Me. Well... I can't think of anything particular to say... so I'll just get on with the story! AND THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS MIAWPYON, SOPIA 0 AND KNOLEE-CHAN!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

* * *

_**In the previous chapter**_

_Mishiro slowly turned and looked at Kotori with sad, teal eyes._

_"My name is Mishiro. Mishiro Hitsugaya"_

* * *

Kotori gasped.

"D-did you just say... Hitsugaya?"

Mishiro simply nodded.

"B-b-but... you do seem related, but...!"

Mishiro closed her eyes and sighed, quickly showing where Toushiro had gotten it from.

"I know that it may seem hard to understand, but I am Mishiro Hitsugaya, Toushiro Hitsugaya's mother"

Kotori all but fainted in pure shock.

"B-but... I've got to tell him!"

"I rather see that you don't. I don't know how he'll react..."

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't ask... a lot of things happened, and I don't know how to explain them to him in a good way yet. Please wait"

Kotori didn't know what to do. It was her duty as a third seat to tell her taichou about something this urgent, but those eyes. Those teal, begging eyes. They were impossible to say "no" to. She sighed and scratched her head.

"Okay okay, I see what you mean... I won't tell him. I promise"

Mishiro smiled.

"Thank you very much, Aosora-sama"

Koroti blushed.

"Just call me Aosora or Kotori, I don't mind"

"Okay then, thank you Aosora-chan"

Kotori blushed and walked away. She shivered. They were so much alike.

_A few weeks later in Hitsugaya-taichou's office_

The office was quieter than usual, not that Toushiro was disapointed with it. Matsumoto wasn't there, which was probably the reason that it was quiet. She was somewhere else, hopefully (but probably not) assisting the lower officers in an exercise or something.

He looked down at the papper in front of him, wrote the last thing and then leaned back in his chair and yawned. He had worked a lot lately, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was just a kid that needed much sleep. He quickly shook his head as if to shake the sleepieness away and grabbed his cup. He was just about to take a gulp of the warming drink, when the door bust open and his fukutaichou walked in.

"Konnichiwa taichou!"

Toushiro sighed.

"Matsumoto, where have you been? You've got a lot of paperwork to do!"

"Oh, I'm sorry taichou, but you see, our new fifth seat is so interesting!"

Toushiro looked slightly confused at first, but then he remembered.

"That's right, one of the new ones, right?"

"Yes, and she's very beautiful sir. She's very strongbut also playful, I like her"

"I see..." he frowned and put the cup to his lips.

"Oh, and taichou! What's this talk about your mother?"

Toushiro's eyes went wide and he choked his tea. He coughed a little and put the cup down, before looking at Matsumoto with confused eyes. His hand was still clutched around the cup and the tea inside seemed like it was slowly turning into ice.

"What did you say?!"

"Oh, it's just a rumour, but people say that your mother is here in the seiretei! I bet it's Mishiro-san!"

"Mishiro? That's our new fourth seat, isn't it?"

"That's right, taichou! It isn't hard to asume You two look very much alike"

Toushiro for once didn't know what to say at all. It was probably just a rumour, but it made him curious.

"Who told you this, Matsumoto?"

"I heard it from Takeshi-kun who heard it from Hanabi-chan who heard about it from Aoyama-san and Akatsuki-san who heard it from Fujiwara-san who heard about it from Shirokawa-chan who heard when Reishi-kun told Kaidan-san that he had heard it from Kanashii-kun who heard it from Sakaya-chan that heard when Aiha-san told Kotori-san while Mishiro-san was sitting next to them"

Toushiro sighed.

"I'm quite sure that this is just a rumour, Matsumoto. That's not a reliable source" he said and managed to hide the fact that he was still curious about it. He placed his hand on his chin, just like always did when he was deep in thought. Matsumoto turned to the door.

"Well I guess that's it! I'll be off now!" she cheered and opened the door. Toushiro snapped out of his thoughts when he heard this.

"MATSUMOTO! COME BACK!"

"Aaw, but taichou!"

"Don't whine! Just do it!"

"But what about Mishiro-san?"

"Ignore it. Sooner or later, they'll stop talking about it"

"Understood"

_A few weeks later_

"Hitsugaya-kuun!!"

Toushiro sighed and turned.

"I've told you a million times, Hinamori. It's Hitsugaya-TAICHOU!"

Hinamori giggled.

"I know. But Hitsugaya-kun..."

"-Taicho..."

"I heard some of the officers in squad seven and five talk about your mother..."

Toushiro groaned.

'Not again!'

"For the milionth time, my mother is NOT here! I don't even have a mother! No one in the seireitei know their parent's faces, and you know that Hinamori"

"But you're special! Maybe this truly is your mother! I've never seen her, but people say that you two truly are..."

"Alike, I know. I've been hunted by this rumour for weeks now! I thought that it'd be over by now..."

It was true. There were often rumours going on in every squad, but it was rare that the rumours reached to another company. This time it had, and it kind of pissed him off a little.

'Maybe I should do something about this after all...'

"Hitsugaya-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Wha-? No, it's nothing. I have to get back to work. I was just going for a walk, that's all"

"Oh... okay. See you late, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori giggeled and walked away.

"Don't call me that!" Toushiro yelled and blushed. Then he sighed and walked back to his office. He nodded a little at his subordinates that he past by, who of course bowed and greeted him with "Good day Hitsugaya-taichou"

He walked into his office and found Matsumoto sleeping on the couch. He aighed (again) and walked over to her.

"MATSUMOTO!"

She yelped and fell down on the floor.

"Owie, that wasn't nice taichou!" she complained, rubbing her sore butt.

"I'll stop do it when YOU stop fallling asleep when you should be working"

Matsumot looked at her feet ((A.N: Or she would have, if her enormous "friends" weren't in the way)) sheepishly.

"Anyway, I want you to get someone for me, Matsumoto"

Matsumoto quickly rose to her feet. She may seem lazy and childish... and sometimes stupid, but she had great respect for her taichou and if he wanted her to do something, she did... unless it was paperwork. She did do that too, it just took her a week, or two, or three...

"Yes sir. Who do you want me to get for you?"

"Our new fourth seat, Mishiro"

* * *

Me: Weeeeeeeeeeeeell? What did you think? Not too bad I hope...

Takara: Hmmm, not bad... a little short maybe...

Me: I know.... but I like cliffhangers and I wanted to make a cliffhanger RIGHT there XD

Takara: I see.... well, you're the author

Me: And to you HitsuHina-fans out there, there will be fluff later. There will also be family-fluff and also action. Hope I'll se you next time! BYE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello everyone!

Takara: Hi!

Me: Wow, thanks for the feedback everyone! Makes me very happy *smile* Oh... ehm... I've got a few things planned already for this fic (like the ending and everyone's relatives) but otherwise, if you've got a suggestion, please feel free to tell me.

Let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer: I don't own, just my OC's. Wanna borrow, better ask

* * *

_In the previous chapter_

"Yes sir. Who do you want me to get for you?"

"Our new fourth seat, Mishiro"

* * *

**The truth revealed**

Mishiro and Aiha was sparring in the yard in the red light from the sunset. Aiha panted.

"Not... fair...! You use your secret tecniques... and... your cold reiatsu! You know that I'm very sensitive when it comes to cold!"

Mishiro smiled.

"Yes, I do. That's why I use it. You have to be prepared if an enemy figures that out, therefore it's good to practise that now. Okay, come at me again"

Aiha raised her zanpakutou, when they heard a voice.

"Mishiro-san, Doujin-chan!"

They both turned and bowed.

"Oh, good evening Matsumoto-fukutaichou" said Mishiro and smiled.

"Good evening Mishiro, but no need to be so formal. Anyway, taichou wants to talk with you two"

Aiha held back a gasp and glaced at Mishiro, but Mishiro was as calm as always.

"I see, then I guess we shouldn't let him wait"

"True, come with me"

_In Toushiro's office_

Toushiro was deep in thought, reading through some profiles when Matsumoto knocked on the door.

"Enter" he said without taking his eyes from the profile that he was currently reading. Matsumoto entered with Mishiro and Aiha who bowed to him.

"You wished to see us, sir" stated Mishiro. Toushiro nodded, still not taking his eyes of the paper.

"Yes I did. There's been something troubeling me for several weeks now, and I've heard that you're the source to it"

"We apoligize, sir. That was not our intention" said both and bowed again.

He finally looked at them, and somehow managed to hold back a gasp. So this was the reason everyone assumed that they were related! She looked like an adult, female verision of himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had a feeling that he had met her before, a long long time ago. It irked him.

"I want to ask you two a few questions and I want you to answer them with nothing but the truth"

Mishiro and Aiha glanced at eachother and then they nodded.

"You are both from the Rukongai, am I right?"

"Yes sir. We're both from the 14th district"

"Do you have any relatives there?"

"No we lived alone, just the two of us, in a hut"

"When were you discovered by the gotei 13?"

" That would be 21 years ago, sir"

Toushiro opened his eyes and stared coldly at the two of them.

"Can you tell me WHY everyone in the whole sereitei says that you're my mother?!" he asked, his voice just as cold as his eyes.

Aiha and Mishiro swallowed and didn't answer.

"Answer me!"

"We-we don't know, sir..." stuttered Aiha, Mishiro acting calm.

"Really? Then how come I've heard that you two, along with my third seat who's currently on a mission in the real world, are the ones who spread this rumour in the first place?!" Toushiro asked, his patience going down.

"We really don't know..." Aiha whispered, less confident.

"Don't lie to me! I can tell that you are lying, don't even try. Now answer me!"

"... Well..."

"Wait, at the same time... also tell me this" he said and showed them the profile he'd been reading earlier. It was Mishiro's.

"How come that you're the only shinigami in the whole soul society that doesn't have a last name, Mishiro?!" Toushiro all but roared, slamming his fist on his desk. He was angry at them for trying to hide something from him and that it probably was because the rumour was true! It all made him frustrated, you could feel the temperature go down. Aiha started to shiver.

Aiha glanced at Mishiro again. How would she get out off this? He was smart, no question about it. After all, it wasn't for nothing he was a taichou at his age...

Toushiro was loosing his patience even more when no answer came. He rose from his chair and walked over to them. They could feel his icy reiatsu.

"I'm waiting Mishiro... answer my question! Why don't you have a last name, or, why don't you want people to know what it is?"

Mishiro had a hard time acting calm. Her heart beated very fast.

"I have my reasons to keep it a secret from everyone, including you sir"

Toushiro was taken aback. She refused.

"Doesn't matter. I order you to tell me your last name and if the rumours are true or not!"

Mishiro sighed.

"I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I... my name is... Hitsugaya Mishiro"

Toushiro froze. He almost stopped breathing, just stared into nothingness. In a corner, Matsumoto gasped and Aiha stared at Mishiro with a shocked expression on her face.

"Did you say Hitsugaya?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yes, I did... how are you taichou?"

Toushiro barely breathed. Tons of memories suddenly swirled in his head. It made him dizzy!

_He was only one year old, he had alredy said his first word perfectly. A woman's face smiled at him._

_He was two, he was walking towards the same woman._

Toushiro sank to his knees gripping his head his his hands, tightly closing his eyes.

"Taichou!"

_He was still two. He fell and hit his knee, but the woman kissed the pain away._

_He was three, he wanted to play with other kids, but the backed away. The woman smiled sadly at him._

_He was four, he got hit by an older boy because of his hair. The woman hugged him softly._

"TAICHOU! What's going on?! TAOICHOU!"

_He was five, he heard the woman cry in the other room._

_He was six, all alone in the forest, left alone by the woman. Tears streamed down his face and he screamed her name, she never came._

Toushiro opened his eyes, tears were streaming down his face.

'What the hell was that!? And Why the heck am i crying?'

He brought his hand to his face in order to wipe the tears away, but abother hand was already there. Mishiro was already wiping his tears away while looking at him with sad eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked, very concerned. She was so close that Toushiro easily could feel her scent. It smelled like rasberry and vanilla, it smelled like home. It was too much to take in at the same time.

"Matsumoto, Doujin, leave..."

"What? But..."

"I said leave!"

"YES SIR!" the both said and rushed out.

Toushiro took a few deep breaths and then turned to Mishiro.

"So... it appears the rumours are true... you are my-my... okaa-san..."

Mishiro nodded, relieved that he belived her.

"Yes, it is true, Toushiro"

Toushiro was taken aback by the fact that she used his first name. He couldn't think clearly yet.

"B-but it's impossible..."

Mishiro crawled closer.

"What is?"

"No other shinigami have a real mother... or were you my mother before we died? If that's the case, then how come you remember?"

"No, I wasn't your mother before we died. I gave birth to you in the soul society, that's the truth"

Toushiro shook his head.

"It's impossible... never in the history of the soul society has that happened..."

Mishiro embraced Toushiro from behind. He gasped and stifftened.

"I know that it's confusing, and you're right, it has never happened before. You're special Shiro"

Toushiro gasped even more. The scent, the embrace, the nick-name... it was too much. Tears started to flow and without thinking, he whispered:

_"Okaa-san..."_

* * *

Me: Well? What did you think?

Takara: I don't know... wasn't he a little OOC?

Me: Maybe... but this was hard to write and just imagine what it must feel like...

Takara: Yeah...

Me: Of course, if it made you throw up, I'll edit it. I just felt like writing a little family-fluff

Takara: I see...

Me: Well, until next time, PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello everyone!

Takara: Hi!

Me: Okay, before you say anything... I WILL UPDATE Q&D TOO! It's just... hard... and I'm not in the mood right now, sorry...

Takara: ...

Me: What?

Takara: Shouldn't you be foccusing on this fic for now?

Me: Yeah, but if they're reading Q&D and this and are thinking "WHY DOES SHE UPDATE FAMILY, BUT NOT Q&D?" then ... that's the answer

Takara: Oh...

Me: Anyhow, let's go!

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own... at least when it comes to Bleach

* * *

**Explanation**

Toushiro wiped his tears away. This was ridiculous! He was crying! Because of... his mother...

It was hard to think! So many thoughts swirled in his head, he didn't know what to do or how to treat her! And what would other shinigamis think? Would this change anything? Should he treat her differently than the others? How should she treat HIM!? Like a son or like a superior?

Mishiro gently stroke his white, unruly hair.

"You're quiet, Shiro..."

"Well, I've got a lot to think about... thanks to you"

"Yes, that is true... sorry"

"Don't worry about it. It's just... complicated? What if someone else hear about this?"

"I don't know, Shiro, I don't know... for now, we'll just try to hide it"

Toushiro sighed and turn. He stared into his mothers teal eyes, so much alike his own.

"And how're we supposed to do that? The rumour is already spreading fast and, well, I haven't met one person who's not noticed that we look alike. Not even Kurosaki is that dumb"

Mishiro was quiet. Toushiro sighed.

"This causes us some trouble.... some, why not say quite a lot! I'm a taichou whose new 4th seat is my own mother, my obvious mother, I'm the only shinigami ever with biological parents from the soul society... Kurotsuchi is surely going to find that truly interesting! And somehow it feels like I should treat you differently since I'm you son, but as a taichou, I can't. That would be wrong, a taichou should never favoritize a subordinate. Nor can you treat me differently even if you're my mother. You're below me in rank, but technically, you're the only one except the other taichous who have the right to call me by my first name!"

He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes tightly again.

"Nor can I use your last-name, we have to give you a false one. I should call you okaa-san, but I can't..."

Mishiro embraced him again. He gasped and by doing so, he automatically inhaled her scent.

"Don't worry about it, Shiro. I can treat you differently when we're alone and you me. And don't worry so much about it. Even if they find out about it, there's nothing they can do to change it. Nothing bad is going to happen"

Toushiro chuckeled a little.

"You don't know Kurotsuchi... as soon as he finds something that's rare, he runs a lot of tests, not always nice ones. He's a maniac..."

"Now now Shiro, don't say things like that about a collegue"

Toushiro couldn't help but laugh. He got scolded by his mother for his language! Already...

Mishiro also giggeled a little. He was so cute, and so much alike his father when he laughed...

"Mishiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-when I spaced out earlier, I-I remembered things from the past..."

"Such as?"

"From when I was a kid... first one year old. I had just said my first word perfectly... you smiled at me"

Mishiro smiled, she remembered too.

"Then from when I was two, when I walked for the first time and once when I fell and hurt my knee. You consoled me"

Mishiro nodded.

"When I was three, I remembered that I wanted to play with some other kids, but they backed away. You smiled sadly at me this time..."

Toushiro didn't mention that he had gotten used to that later on, it wasn't important.

"Later, when I was four, a boy hit me because of the colour of my hair. You hugged me..."

Mishiro closed her eyes. She didn't want to be reminded.

"Wh-when I was five, I heard you cry..."

Mishiro gasped and opened her eyes. She knew what he was going to say next, and she didn't like it.

"Lastly, I remember being all alone in a forest. This time I was only six years old... and you were nowhere to be seen"

Mishiro tried to avoid eye-contact. Toushiro noticed this, of course, and his expression went cold and firm.

"Mishiro, why was i alone? Where were you?"

Mishiro didn't answer.

"Mishiro!"

She shook her head.

"Okaa-san!"

Mishiro gasped and stared at him. Did he just call her "okaa-san"? "Mother"?! Her cold facade broke, and she started to cry. Toushiro was taken aback. She cried?!

"I'm so sorry Shiro! I just... I just! people were already avoiding me, I didn't want the same thing to happent to you! When I saw it did, I was sad beyond words! I knew that I couldn't leave the 14th district. I had been placed there when I died, and unless a shinigami found me, I'd live there forever. Even if they found me, there was nohting that guaranteed that you'd make it! I didn't know what'd happen if they found out that you are my son, and I didn't want to tell them who's your fa... therefore I escaped to the 1st district with you, and left you close to the village. i knew that someone would take you in. I just wanted you to live happily!"

Toushiro was shocked. He wasn't sure that he understood it all, but...

"You were going to say something about my father... who is he? Do I know him?"

Mishiro shook her head.

"No Toushiro, you are not ready yet... and neither is he... you'll have to be patient. I'll tell you when the time's right"

Toushiro didn't protest this time. She was sad and he was in a slight shock and exausted. Toushiro rose to his feet.

"Well, since I sent Matsumoto away, I guess you'll have to clean after her"

Matsumoto had spread out a lot of paper on the floor and a vase had fallen to the floor when she rushed out of the office. Mishiro bowed.

"Of course, sir"

And by some reason, Toushiro blushed.

Later that night, when Mishiro returned from the other rooms where she put the paper, Toushiro slept on the sofa. He had been reading and finished a report, but he was so tired and the sofa so soft, that he had fallen asleep.

Mishiro smiled and put a blanket around him. She kissed his forehead lightly and switched off the light, before leaving the room.

"I love you Shiro"

* * *

Me: Well?

Takara: It was cute

Me: Nothing more?

Takara: Well...

Me: What?

Takara: Who's his dad?!

Me: Why should I tell you?!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello again!

Takara: HI!

Me: I don't have anything else to say, but: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! It means SO much to me! I'm still doing my best and I hope that it won't disappoint you. (but if it does and you don't like it, then read something else. Reading something you don't like is a terrible waste of time)

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own. At least when it comes to Bleach

* * *

___Several weeks later_

_She was all alone in the dark. It was cold and she shivered, not only from the low temperature, but also because she was afraid. She was scared to all but death! She didn't know why she was alone, she didn't know where she was, all she knew that her heart was pounding like crazy because she was scared._

_A voice laughed, it sent chills down her spine. She turned around and ran. She didn't know where but she kept on running! The laughing followed her, she turned and ran another way. She shouldn't have done that._

_On the floor, right in front of her, lay Toushiro on the ground. He was pale, motionless and blood trailed down his cheek from his mouth. He had several gashes all over his body and he was lying in a pool of his own crimson blood._

_She tried to run to him, to make sure that he was okay, but she couldn't. She ran and ran, but she didn't get anywhere!_

_She tried to scream his name, but no sound came. The laugh came closer._

_"Remember Mishiro... remember..."_

_She wanted to ask what she was supposed to remember, but she still couldn't talk._

_"REMEMBER!!"_

**-X-**

Mishiro screamed and sat up. She was sweating and she breathed fast. Tears started to trail along her face and she covered it with her hands.

'Remember... what?!'

"Mishiro? What's wrong?"

Mishiro uncovered her face and looked at Aiha's cute and worried face. Aiha sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Mishiro? Was it a bad dream?"

Mishiro didn't trust her voice so she just nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Mishiro shook her head.

"No, no, it's all right... you should go to sleep again Aiha"

"Hmpf, I could say the same to you..." Aiha snorted, but then she sighed.

"Okay okay, if you feel like talking, you know where I am" Aiha yawned and walked over to her matress.

Mishiro nodded but then she jumped in surprise. A loud "BOOM!" echoed in the whole barrack. Both Mishiro, Aiha and the other shinigamis in their room woke up and rushed toward the noise.

"Where did it come from?!"

"The garden I think!"

They ran down the corridors and halted when they met Matsumoto. Mishiro got nervous.

"Where's taichou?"

"In the garden I think... we've got to hurry!"

"HAI!"

Mishiro had a very bad feeling about it all, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

'It was just a dream... just a dream...'

_Meanwhile in the garden_

It was the middle of the night. Toushiro was outside walking in the garden. When he came to a small hill he stoppped and looked at the moon. It was full and it's silver light made his hair almost transperent and his teal eyes even more beutiful than usual. It was early december so it was quite cold outside, but it didn't bother him.

It was strange, but he was almost used to having his mother with him all the time. If he only knew who his father was. She had told him that it was a shinigami, nothing more. But who? Since she had said that he wasn't ready when he asked if he knew him, it probably meant he did. But who? A low officer? No, maybe years ago but not now, a seated offier? Possible... a captain class shinigami? Also possible...

He groaned and scratched his head.

_"Troubeled, arushi?" _

Toushiro mentally sighed and then answered with a thought.

_"Yeah... I'm trying to figure out who he is..."_

Hyourinmaru nodded in his head.

_"It is indeed a good question. Any suspects?"_

_"Heh, you make it sound like they're criminals or something..."_

_"Well?"_

_"I do have some "suspects" as you call it, but I'm not entierly sure"_

_"Why do you think about this so hard, arushi?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She said that you are not ready for it yet, she didn't say that she would never tell you. I'm sure she will tell you when the time is right"_

Toushiro thought of what he had just said and then he smiled.

"Yes, you're probably right" he said out loud.

"Who's right? Are you talking to Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toushiro gasped quietly and turned. It was Hinamori.

"Hinamori? You're better at hiding your reiatsu nowadays..."

"I am? I didn't even tried to hide it. What were you thinking about, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I've told you a million times, it's Hitsugaya-taichou! Use my title..."

"Okay okay, I know... What were you thinking about?"

Toushiro sighed again.

"Well, I've just got a little something on my mind"

Hinamori swallowed.

"How-how's your mother?"

Toushiro stared at her.

"H-how did you ...?"

"Rangiku-san told me that the rumours were true"

"Matsumoto....."

Suddenly, Hinamori grabbed his hand and then embraced him a little. He gasped, he hadn't seen that one coming. She backed away but still held his hand in hers.

"What are you...?"

"When were you planning to tell me?"

"What?"

"When did you stop telling me things, Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro was completely taken aback.

"What are you talking about? You're overreacting... and don't call me Shiro!"

"When did you plan to tell me?"

"I-I-I didn't think that it was important, why are you so... "

Hinamori shook her head.

"No, you're right, sorry. I just thought that... we barely talk to eachother nowadays, Hitsugaya-kun..."

Toushiro looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I've noticed that as well..."

"I just wanted to say that... I'll always be your friend Hitsugaya-kun, I'll always be here for you"

Toushiro for once didn't know what to say. This was totally unexpected. He was just about to answer when they heard a loud "BOOM!" and a part of the wall, not far from them, was blown to dust.

A cloud of dust surrounded them and small part of the wall hit them and caused bruises or small wounds. They got separated and Hinamori fell to the ground.

"Hinamori! Hinamori, are you okay?!" Toushiro yelled and tried to see through the thick cloud.

"Yes, I'm all right. Just some small bruises here and there. You?"

"I'm all right as well"

Toushiro had gotten hit by a quite big rock over his right eye and the wound was bleeding quite heavily to be such a small wound. He tried not to inhale too much dust, but even though, he started to cough. He made a move to contact the soutaichou and the others, when a huge claw came right at him. He jumped out off the way just in time but got caught by something long and white. It squeezed hard and made it quite difficult to breathe.

"GAKH! Wh-what the hell is this?!"

The dust cleared and the thing holding him got visable. It was a huge hollow. It looked like some kind of fox with nine tails and enormous claws and teeth. The thing holding Toushiro was one of the tails.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toushiro looked around to see where Hinamori was. She was standing near the tenth division barrack, zanpakutou drawn.

"Hi-Hinamori! Get some of my officer-GAKH!!" he yelled and gasped as the huge hollow sqeezed harder. He was a ashamed. He could easily take this stupid thing on... if he could move his arms! He could feel his body getting bent in a strange way when the huge hollow sqeezed more and more. It tried to sqeeze him to death, that was at least clear.

"SNAP, TOBIUME!"

Balls of fire hit the tail and it loosened its grip. He could breathe easier, but he still couldn't move his arms. He struggeled to get free, but when the huge hollow felt that he did that, it sqeezed harder again.

"AGH!"

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!

His vision was getting blurry. He struggeled to stay awake when he heard the huge hollow laugh.

**_"Fu fu fu, kid, that's a tasty amount of reiatsu you have there... mind if I taste it?"_**

**_"Daikitsune, don't eat him. He's the kid Aizen talked about"_**

Toushiro glanced behind the fox. Another hollow stood there. It was much smaller and looked a little more like a human, an arrancar.

_**"Eeeh, so you mean this little thingy is a captain? HAHAHAHAH! The shinigamis are more pathetic than I imagined!"**_

"Let go of Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Let go!"

"Taichou!"

Some of his squad members had heard the explosion rushed out of the barracks and joined Hinamori.

"Taichou!"

Matsumoto, Mishiro and Aiha lined up in next to Hinamori. The huge hollow laughed.

**_"So it's true! He IS a captain! Well then, why can't we kill him?"_**

**_"Lord Aizen says that we should try to get him to Hueco Mundo, nothing else"_**

Everything got quiet.

'Take me to Hueco mundo? Why?' Toushiro thought, then he gasped. The tail squeezed and squeezed, almost crushing him.

"Ga...kh... *wheeze wheeze*" the dark was coming closer.

"Damn... it...!" he whispered before he fainted and his small body went limp.

"TAICHOOU!!"

Matsumoto quickly started acting as the fukutaicho she is.

"Takeda, take the others and surround it, Yamikawa, try to get taicou away from the... MISHIRO! MISHIRO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mishiro couldn't wait for her order, she had to act! Her son, her only son, was being squeezed to death or taken away from her again! As a moher, she couldn't take that. She jumped through the circle of shinigamis and drew her zanpakutou. Aiha called out to he, but she didn't listen.

"Rip them to shreds, BYAKKO!" (white tiger)

A white light surrounded her zanpakutou. It was so strong that everyone had to cover their eyes. When they could look again it had changed shape. It was longer but thinner and the handle was longer. Otherwise there wasn't much difference at all.

She jumped at the huge hollow and faster than the eye, she cut the tail holding Toushiro, off. The huge hollow roared in pain while Mishiro catched the falling boy. When they landed she hugged him tightly, stroking his hair.

The huge hollow was furious! It roared again and launched itself at them, but Matsumoto, Hinamori and Aiha placed themselves in the way.

"Don't you dare!" said Aiha and drew her zanpakutou.

"You won't lay a finger on them!" said Matsumoto and drew hers.

"I will never forgive you!" Hinamori yelled and raised hers.

They all attacked at the same time and the huge hollow suffered fatal injuries.

Mishiro gently tried to wake Toushiro up. She knew that it'd be easy for him to kill the huge hollow and the arrancar! After all, he was a captain.

"Taichou! Taichou, wake up!"

She leaned closer.

"Toushiro! Toushiro you've got to wake up!"

Toushiro groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"M-Mishiro...?"

"Thank god, are you all right?"

"Yeah..."

He turned to the arrancar.

"Mishiro, take the others and kill the huge hollow, I'll kill the arrancar"

Mishiro nodded.

"Yes sir!"

She ran to the others and they started to fight the huge hollow. Toushiro walked towards the arrancar and drew his zanpakutou.

"Why does Aizen want you to take me to him?"

The arrancar backed away.

**_"How should I know? I only got the order to capture you"_**

'He doesn't seem to knkow anything... but he can be lying...'

"I'll ask you once again before I kill you, why?"

_**"Like I said, I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you"**_ the arrancar said and laughed. Toushiro sighed.

"All right then, die"

He raised Hyourinmaru.

"Souten ni saze, HYOURINMARU!"

As usual, the majestetic dragon emerged from the tip of his sword and killed the arrancar right away.

"Don't underrestimate me"

* * *

Me: DONE! Finally!

Takara: YAY!

Me: I don't like the way I made Toushiro sound weak though...

Takara: Ah, don't worry about it! ... what's up with that dream btw?!

Me:.... PLEASE REVIEW!

Takara: HEY!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hi hi!

Takara: HI!

Me: Sorry that I haven't updated for a while!

Takara: *hits me*

Me: OW!

Takara: That's what you get...

Me: Yeah yeah... sorry.... anyway, here it is! Enjoy! And I also want to thank every single one of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do own my characters

* * *

**Omocha**

Mishiro returned to the others. Aiha smiled at her.

"How is he?"

"He's all right, he'll kill the arrancar. He ordered us to take care of this thing"

"Hah! I could do that in my sleep! Just watch me..."

"Aiha..."

"Aw, come on Mishiro! I haven't had any fun at all yet! Please let me have this one? No one has to get hurt and you don't have to waste your energy!"

Mishiro sighed, unsheathed her sword and took a few steps back. She knew what Aiha was going to do and she personaly didn't feel like dying just yet.

"Back away everyone! It's going to get nasty! Don't stand too close!" she yelled. Everyone looked confused and glanced at Matsumoto to see if she obeyed or not. Matsumoto was quiet for a few seconds, but then she nodded and stepped back. The others followed her example. Mishiro turned to Aiha.

"Okay, we're done!"

"Great!"

Aiha turned to the Huge Hollow.

"Okay you stupid beast, let's play..."

The Huge Hollow roared and ran forward at her.

"Come out and play, Omocha!"

A loud boom was heard at her words, everyone covered their ears and closed their eyes tight. When they opened their eyes again, Aiha was holding something... a toc-toc-toy?

Matsumoto stared in confusion at her.

"What in the world? A toy? She's going to beat it with... a toy?" she wondered aloud. Mishiro nodded.

"Yes, that is her zanpakutou, Omocha. Whatever you do, don't get close when she attacks, you may die" Mishiro said with a bored tone in her voice. Hinamori glaned at her and sweatdropped.

"... You say it like it's nothing..."

"I did? I didn't notice"

Hinamori sighed and turned to watch Aiha and the Huge Hollow again. Aiha didn't do anything special. When The Hollow attacked her, she simply jumped out of rage. When he tried again, she just jumped away again, and jumped and jumped and jumped, laughing as if it all was a game.

"I wonder if she's like a grown-up Kusajishi-fukutaichou" said one of the officers.

"Or if she's like a female Zaraki-taichou" another one said and trembeled.

"I sure hope she isn't..." said a third one.

"Don't worry about that" answered Mishiro, again with a bored tone. They turned to her, still confused. She sighed and explained it in a way that made them feel like small children.

"If she'd be like Zaraki-taichou, then she would've challenged Hitsugaya-taichou already. Plus the fact that I am stronger than her in many ways and I'm only fourth seat"

"Only...."

Aiha laughed. She loved the feeling she felt right now. The adrenaline threatning to almost rip her apart (not literally), the wind in her hair and the fact that she was several times stronger than the enemy. Or okay, it was fun at first, but she was getting kind of bored with the "game".

"Let's finish this... " she said and started to spin the toc-toc-toy.

"First game, Tag!" she roared and the result made everybody scream in surprise. The toc-toc-balls grew! They were huge! They were now at least 200 times bigger than they were before her words. They were huge, red and made of metal. One of them had the character for "Ai" , love, written on it and the other one had the sign for "Ha", leaf. Mishiro backed even more.

"Back away, this is going to get splatty..."

"S-s-s-splatty?"

Mishiro simply nodded. The officers glanced at eachother and backed several meters.

"Okay, you stupid Hollow, let's play" giggeled Aiha, one string/rope/chain in each hand.

The Hollow roared again and jumped at her, but this time, she didn't move one inch. She just smirked and kept spinning the balls. When he was about ten meters in front of her, she threw one of them at him. It didn't say "splat" but "crack". The Hollow fell to the ground, hardly alive. Aiha jumped over the Hollow and threw the other one at his head. This time, it did say splat.

She landed on the ground with a smile playing on her lips. The balls shrunk and she started to play with them again.

"Tag, you're it"

Everyone stared at her, gaping as fishes. Everyone except Mishiro that is.

"Sigh, Aiha, did you HAVE to make it sloppy?"

"Aw come on! It isn't that sloppy..."

Matsumoto was the first one to walk over to Aiha smiling. She patted her shoulder.

"Not bad! Well done!"

After that, everyone ran over to her and cheered.

"Well done, Aiha-senpai!"

"Great!"

"That was awesome!"

"Well do- taichou!"

Toushiro suddenly appeared next to Matsumoto and Mishiro. Everybody bowed and greeted him.

"How are you feeling taichou?"

"How are you, HItsugaya-kun?" asked Hinamori and Matsumoto at the same time. Toushiro sighed.

"I'm fine, don't worry... and it's Hitsugaya-taichou" he answered and eyed the Hollow's body. Or... what was left of it.

"Who did this?" he asked. Everyone pointed at Aiha who blushed.

"Okay, then you're the one who's going to help the fourth division clean this up" he said and turned away from her "Oh-shit-what-have-I-done/sad-puppy-face".

"Mishiro, follow her to the fourth division. I have a message for Unohana that I want you to deliver"

"Yes sir... if I may be so bold, why me, sir?"

"Since Aiha is going to help them clean, Aosora is going to tell the soutaichou what happened and Matsumoto is going to do her paperwork"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"You are going to do it Matumoto. If you don't I'll freeze all of your "hidden" sake bottles!"

"NO! Please don't!"

"Sigh... you are all dismissed. Mishiro, Aiha, Matsumoto, you three are coming with me. Hinamori, you should return to your squad"

"Yes sir!"

_Later in his office_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING?!" was heard from Hitsugaya's office. Only this time, it wasn't Toushiro who yelled at someone... Toushiro got yelled at by his mother. Matsumoto found the whole scene quite amusing and tried as hard as she could to hide her smile.

Hitsugaya tried not to blush. This was so embarrassing! No one had ever yelled at him like that before...

"You could've gotten killed Toushiro! Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes I am! But you don't have to worry, I'm a taichou you know! I can take care of myself!"

"Didn't seem like it to me, you made me worried to death!"

"I know! Stop screaming! What's the big deal?!"

"If you hadn't been my superior, I would do more than yell, young man! And the deal is that I don't want you to die! I'm asking you again, what were you doing there in the middle of the night?!"

"I... felt like taking a walk..."

"You could've sensed it! You are a taichou, like you said!"

"Mishiro, the wall surrounding the Seireitei is made of Seki Seki, I couldn't feel it! Now shut up! I'm sorry, okay?! I was reckless!"

They both stood facing eachother, glaring daggers and red in the face by all the screaming. Mishiro sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Just, just be careful... please Toushiro?"

Toushiro sighed too and nodded.

"Yes, I promise..."

The whole room went quiet. Too quiet. Not Matsumoto nor Aiha could take the silence.

"Well, now that that's solved... what did you bring us here for, Toushiro?"

"Hey hey, it's still taichou to you..."

"Okay, taichou, same question"

Toushiro walked over to his desk and grabbed a letter. He handed it to Mishiro.

"Take this to Unohana and inform her about the hollow and the arrancar. I've got to think on my own for a while"

"Yes sir!"

_Later with Mishiro_

Mishiro yawned. She was quite tired since she hadn't been able to sleep because of the nightmare and then she had to deliver a letter to Unohana who had asked her to take some medicine to the thirteenth captain. Mishiro was on the verge of collapsing, but she couldn't say no to a captain and all of the other number fours had to clean up after Aiha. So there she was, outside the thirteenth captain's door. When she thought of it, she didn't know who the thirteenth captain was, at all.

She sighed and knocked.

"Enter"

She opened the door and bowed to the floor. The captain was sitting by his desk, writing on some kind of report.

"Sir, I am here with your medicine"

The captain looked at her and gasped.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hi- I am Mishiro, sir. Fourth seat of the tenth company"

She still didn't look at him, she hadn't got the permission to do so. Although, his voice was quite familliar. He swallowed hard.

"L-look at me..."

She did as he asked, and now it was her turn to gasp.

"J-Juushiro?!"

_In Hueco Mundo_

Aizen was sitting on his throne as usual, when a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. The figure's face was hidden by brown bangs, but you could see that it was a woman. She kneeled on the floor.

"Aizen-sama.."

He smirked.

"How nice to see you again. So, what happened?"

"Heh, the pathetic fools failed of course. They failed in bringing him here and were both killed"

"I see.... but are you sure that Hitsugaya's mother really is there?"

"I'm absolutely sure, sir"

"Good... next time, send more and take _Him _with you. I will fulfill my plan, no matter the cost..."

"Yes, Aizen-sama..."

* * *

Me: DONE!!!

Takara: *speachless*

Me: Well? Well? What do you think?!

Takara: WHAT THE HELLS UP WITH AIZEN, MISHIRO AND UKITAKE?!

Me: READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE AND REVIEW!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Me: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Takara; HI!

Me: Wow, I got many reviews on the last chappie! WOOT WOOT!

Takara: And that encouraged you to write another chappie as fast as possible? Am I right?

Me: .....

Takara; Yes I am, YAY ME!

Me: Shut up...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and... whatever just read the previous chappies XD

* * *

**The truth**

Ukitake slowly rose from his chair and walked over to her. She rose to her feet as well. They just stood there, looking at eachother for a while, before embracing one another. None of them said anything, they just stood there, hugging the other close.

"Mishiro..."

"Ssh, don't say anything... let's just stay like this... a little longer..."

And they did, until Ukitake broke the silence.

"We have a lot to talk about, how about we sit down?"

"I don't know, don't you have work to do?"

"I'll do that later, come" he said and led her to the sofa.

"So... you're a captain now, huh? I'm not surprised" Mishiro said and smiled, holding his hand.

"Hahah, yes... that I am..."

"So... how have you been all these years?"

"Good I guess, apart from my disease... and being away from you"

She smiled and snuggeled closer.

"How about you, Mishiro?"

"Same here... apart from the disease... but you could say that I've had other things turning my life upside down..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Why not?"

She turned to face him and just opened her mouth to tell him, when he started to cough. She acted immideately. She picked up the medicine that she dropped when he embraced her and gave it to him. After a while, he stopped coughing.

"Thank you..."

When he turned to thank her, they both noticed that their faces were just inches apart. They both stopped dead. Ukitake slowly closed the gap between them.

"Juushiro... I..." Mishiro whispered before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

_Meanwhile with Toushiro_

Toushiro sighed and rubbed his temples. He'd been thinking and thinking about why in the world Aizen would like to kidnap him, but he didn't know what to think. Was it for his powers? No they were still immature. Because he wanted to kill him? No, he wouldn't waste time on kidnapping him if that was the case. Because he was close to the soutaichou? Well, that'd just be stupid since he wasn't...

After a while he decided to go and discuss it with Ukitake. After all, when he wasn't ill or extremly... childish, he was a very smart and trustworthy man and Toushiro liked him a lot (even though he didn't want to admit it... ). He grabbed the notes he'd made and walked towards the thirteenth division.

When he was right outside the door when he felt a reiatsu that he'd learn to like these past days... a reiatsu that shouldn't be in Ukitake-taichou's room at all!

Toushiro opened the door and froze. There, on the sofa, were Ukitake and Mishiro, HIS mother, KISSING! Ukitake fricking KISSED his mum! They didn't seem to notice that he had entered until the temerature in the room started to sink VEEEEERY fast and Toushiro roared, quite angry:

"What the HELL is going on here!?"

Both Mishiro and Ukitake gasped and turned to him.

"T-taichou!?"

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou?!"

Toushiro slammed the door shut.

"Just what the HELL are you two doing?!"

He turned to Mishiro.

"And WHY are you here?! You were ordered to go to the fourth division with a message to Unohana from me, so what-are-you-doing-HERE?!"

Mishiro stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry! Unohana-taichou sent me here with medicine for Ukitake-taichou"

"And that was it? What about the kiss? Last time I checked, kisses aren't medicine"

Ukitake stood up as well.

"Calm down, Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"No I won't... " Toushiro started, but then he froze in his tracks and stared blankly at nothing for a few seconds.

"T-taichou?" asked Mishiro worridly. Toushiro turned to her with a part shocked, part determined expression on his face.

"Mishiro, is this _him_?"

Mishiro and Ukitake looked at eachother with a questioning look in their eyes.

"What do you mean, taichou?"

"You know perfectly what I mean. Is this _HIM_? Is Ukitake my...?" Toushiro started, but he didn't finish the sentence. Now Mishiro understood and she eyes them both worridly.

"Well?!"

"Well what, Hitsugaya-taichou? Calm down and explain" Ukitake begged and by doing that, he got himself an icy glare.

"I won't explain anything... that's her job, cause I'd like to know what's going on as well!"

Mishiro sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Come... join me"

Ukitake sat down next to her, but Toushiro didn't move an inch.

"No"

"Please Toushiro?"

"No! I don't have to sit down! Now just answer the question!"

Mishiro sighed. Ukitake turned to her.

"Mishiro? What is he talking about? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Juushiro... it's just..." she sighed.

"You just kissed my mother, Ukitake. That's what's wrong. Unless you're my father, which I'm currently trying to get her to tell us if you are"

Ukitake gasped and stared at Mishiro who hid her face in her hands.

"M-Mishiro? Is that true?"

Mishiro didn't say anything, she just nodded. Toushiro sank to his knees.

"Ukitake is my... Ukitake is my... !"

Mishiro looked at him.

"Yes... he is..."

Somehow, Toushiro could tell that there was something more that she didn't tell him, but it didn't matter at the moment. Ukitake was his father! His REAL father!

Ukitake couldn't believe it either. He remembered when he was with Mishiro and that he'd always felt that he and Toushiro shared a bond of some kind... but this was totally unexpected!

None of them said anything for a few minutes, but then Ukitake turned to Mishiro.

"But how is it possible? Never in the history of the soul society has a child been born like that... it shouldn't... work at all!"

Mishiro nodded.

"I know, I was surprised, but happy, when I found out that I was pregnant. I talked to Aiha, she couldn't understand either... he really is special, our son"

Both Ukitake and Toushiro jumped a little when they heard the word "our son". Ukitake turned to Toushiro.

"So... you-you're my... real son?"

"Seems like that's the case..."

Ukitake chuckeled and walked over to Toushiro. He reached out his hand to help Toushiro stand.

"Well then, I've got to start being firmer... and give you more candy, Shiro-chan"

Toushiro just stared in disbelife. Did he say "more candy" and "Shiro-chan"? Toushiro sighed and grabbed Ukitake's hand.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan..."

"Why not? It's very cute nick-name! Who gave it to you?" asked Mishiro who joined them at Ukitake's desk.

"Because I don't like it... "

"And who gave it to you?"

"... Hinamori"

"Hinamori?"

"The girl I lived with when I lived in jûnrin-ran... my childhood friend..."

Mishiro nodded... and smirked...

"Wh-why are you smiling, Mishiro?"

"Well, the tone in your voice says that she's more than just a childhood _friend,_ Shiro-chan"

Toushiro paled.

"Wh-what?!"

Mishiro giggeled.

"No, nothing... it's a part of a mothers duties to embarass her son"

Toushiro sighed. Good grief, how was he going to survive?

* * *

Me: DONE! Okay, this was maybe a short chappie... but at least it was cute! There's going to be a big fight in the next one, don't miss it!

Takara: WE WON'T!

Me: I had to write this chappie in order to start writing the christmas one-shot that I'm planning to write... will be posted december 25th ^^ SEE YA! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: HEEEEEELLO!!

Takara: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Takara: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Me: TIME FOR SOME SERIOUS FIGHTING!

Takara: YESH!!

Me: YESH!

Taraka: Well...

Me: And thatnks to my reviewer **Constantdaydreamergirl **for this idea ^^

Disclaimer: Just read the previous chappies, okay?

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed. Toushiro had slept for about five hours, when a loud explosion woke him up.

'What the hell?' he thought and grabbed Hyorinmaru that stood next to his bed and put on his haori. Seconds after, someone knocked on his door.

"Enter"

Matsumoto entered, Haineko ready at her side.

"Taichou! Some arrancars use the hole in the seki seki wall to get in here! They are invading the tenth division as we speak! And I think there's an espada with them, he's in the garden!"

"WHAT?! SUMMON EVERY SQUADMEMBER WE HAVE! FAST! AND THEN JOIN ME IN THE GARDEN!"

"YES SIR!" she bowed and rushed out and ran down the corridor to the right. Toushiro shunpoed through the corridor to the left that led to the garden. When he came outside he held back a gasp. The whole garden was filled with small hollows or arrancars, running around and cutting everything they found, they climbed on the walls and they covered the barracks and the ground like thousands of spiders. In the middle of everything was an arrancar... no, an espada. He was floating in the midair, laughing as a maniac. He had long grey hair in a ponytail, he was quite slim and his features were quite sharp, so to speak. He had red eyes and a half hollow mask covered the right side of his face.

"Souten ni saze, HYORINMARU!" Toushiro roared and the dragon immideately froze most of the hollows on the ground, but when it went for the espada, it didn't hit anything. The espada was gone. He re-appeared right behind Toushiro who didn't even flinch. He was used to that move and easily blocked the sword that came down at him. The espada laughed.

"Not bad, brat! I didn't think you'd be able to block" ((A.N: seriously, everyone uses that move against Hitsugaya all the time... and they all say the same thing too!))

"Who are you?"

The espada smirked and leaned in closer.

"Espada #8, Espíritu Maligno. Nice to meet you"

"Juubantai taichou no, Hitsugaya Toushiro, wish I could say the same" Toushiro said and slashed at the espada who disappeared at once to avoid the attack.

"HAH! So you're the one we gonna get for Aizen-sama, eh? I'm glad the chose me for this job, I like children, especially small boys" Espíritu said and licked his lips. ((A.N. yes, he's a pedophile... a gay pedophile))

"Taichou! We're here now!"

Toushiro turned to the one who'd called out to him, Matsumoto, who had just arrived with Aiha, Mishiro, Aosora and a few more. Only the strongest ones from his squad. He turned to Espíritu again and Matsumoto stepped forward.

"I've contacted the soutaichou, he's sending reinforcements right away!"

Mishiro stepped forward as well.

"And I contacted Ukitake-taichou, he and Kyouraku are on their way!"

"Good! Take care of all the small ones!"

"YES SIR!"

Toushiro hadn't stopped looking at Espíritu, so he had seen the look in his eyes when he spotted the reiforcements that had arrived. He didn't like it, at all. It looked like he'd gotten an evil idea of some kind. He smirked.

"Well well, that woman sure looks a lot like you, little one..."

"... What of it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if she could possibly be the woman Aizen-sama spoke of, the one who's supposed to be your mother..."

Toushiro gasped. He knew about Mishiro?! But... how?

"What's it to you...?"

Espíritu didn't say anything, he just smirked even more.

"You'll see, my little cutie-pie"

Toushiro flinched. Did he just call him "cutie-pie"? That was even worse than Shiro-chan!

Espíritu made a move with his hand towards Mishiro and Toushiro darted forward.

"Leave her alone!"

Espíritu dodged the attack and jumped back... and started to laugh.

"What's so funny, espada?" asked Toushiro, gripping Hyorinmaru tighter.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! You think you stopped me? Look again..."

Toushiro gasped and looked down at his mother. She looked healthy enough... apart from the fact that she didn't move at all. She was like a statue.

"Mishiro! Mishiro, answer me!"

She didn't answer, but she did turn to him. Her eyes were dull and unseeing, her mouth was slightly open and her was tilted at the side. Her eyes showed no emotion at all, she was like a doll.

Espírito giggeled. Toushiro turned to him, quite angry by this point.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing special... now, let's play!"

He laughed and flew higher up. Toushiro made a move to follow him, but stopped dead. Mishiro blocked the way, staring at him with her emotionless eyes, zanpakutou drawn.

"M-Mishiro? What the...?"

She slashed at him, he dodged, she slased again and he dodged. She slashed and slashed at him and he backed more and more.

"Mishiro! What's wrong with you! STOP!!"

She didn't listen, she didn't even seem to hear him at all. Espírito chuckeled evily.

"Fufufufufufu.... she can't hear you, poor boy. She's nothing but my doll now"

Toushiro gritted his teeth and turned his head to Espírito for just a second and he used that opportunity. He made Mishiro slash him on the chest and he gasped.

"Taichou!"

"STAY AWAY, MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto, who'd taken a step towards them, stopped dead.

"But taichou..."

"Listen to me! Stay away!"

Matsumoto hestiated but nodded and kept killing the endless amount of hollows.

Toushiro kept blocking and blocking, not wanting to hurt her.

'Damn it! I can't do anything against her, she might get hurt. The only way to free her is probably to kill the espada, but I can't get to him, she's in the way! What do I do?'

He didn't have the time to think for long, she swung her sword at his throat. He managed to shunpo away from her. She didn't move, she was still between him and Espírito.

"Heheh, well little one, what to do now? Attack her?"

Toushrio gritted his teeth together. Damn it! Espírito raised his hand and Mishiro followed suit. Toushiro held his breath as she opened her mouth.

"Rip them to shreds, Byakko..." she said with a monotone voice and a bright light surrounded her. He protected his eyes with his hand and backed away. The zanpakutou barely had any visiable changes, but Toushiro knew that it could be fatal to underrestinamate it. And he was right. When she came at him, he managed to hide behind a huge piece of metal. He tried to catch his breath, when he heard a strange sound... Byakko cut through the metal as if it would've been nothing there.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" he gasped and shunpoed away but she followed. It didn't matter what came in her way, she simply cut it to pieces.

"What the heck?!"

"My Byakko..." she started, again with that monotone voice. "Has the power to cut through anything as if it was nothing but fragile papper..."

Toushiro tried to get away again and she followed, but she couldn't keep up with him. When he noticed that, he got an idea, he started to shunpo towards Espírito who was totally unprotected.

Toushiro was just going to cut his head off when he felt a sharp pain in his left elbrow. Something hit the ground with a 'thump'. Toushiro felt how something warm and wet got sucked up by his clothes and he started to get dizzy. He looked down at his elbrow... there was noting beneath it. The rest of his arm was gone. Espírito chuckeled and grabbed Toushiro's hair and pulled him to his face.

"Well well, wasn't that a pity? *sniff sniff* Oh, you smell so good! I want to take you all for myself... " he whispered and then, without a warning, he threw Toushiro back first to the ground.

He gasped when he hit the ground and tried to sit up. He tried to stop the bleeding, but it was useless. He was getting even more dizzy. The blood colored the ground that he was sitting on and his white clothes all crimson red. He broke into a cold sweat, but he still struggeled to stand. Mishiro lifted one finger and pointed at him.

"Bakudou #1, sai..."

He gasped, he couldn't move. She landed beside him, sword ready, his blood dripping from it. He panted and looked up at her with sad, begging eyes.

"Mishiro..." he whispered, she didn't care.

"TAICHOU!!! TAICHOU, TAICHOU!!"

He turned to Matsumoto. She tried desperately to reach him, she had to save him! He was going to die!! It was her duty! But not only that, she needed the little captain!

"Matsumoto... " Toushiro whispered, his voice getting weak and powerless. It started to rain and the water made him bleed even more.

Espírito sighed happily.

"Aaaw, isn't this beautiful? A boy and his mother, a taichou and his fukutaichou, fighting for eachother in the rain under a shining moon while the blood of the boy paints the ground red. Ah, such a beautiful sight.... but now, let's get down to buisness..." he said, his voice suddenly hard.

"But this isn't fair! I want you for myself, little one.... and Aizen-sama only need your blood.... he'll maybe get a little irritated because he can't kill you himself, but that can't be helped.... I want your head little one... I want it stuffed up in my room so I can cuddle with it all day long. And if Aizen-sama wants to, he can come and see his son sometimes...."

The whole scene stopped. Aizen's son?! Toushiro?! Everyone stared at the espada and then at Toushiro and then back again.

Toushiro himself barely heard. He couldn't move and he was getting weak. His officers regained their senses quite fast and tried to help him, but there were too many hollows in the way!

"I want your head little boy..." Espírito whispered and Mishiro raised her zanpakutou. She touched his throat with her zanpakutou as if to see where if would be best to cut. Then she raised it again, aiming for his throat.

He had to stop her. She was going to kill him! She was going to behead him! He raised his voice as much as he could.

"Mishiro! MISHIRO!"

When she didn't react, he knew that he had to try one last thing. If that didn't worl, then he'd be doomed.

"OKAA-SAAAAN!!!!" he screamed as loud as he could. She stopped for a brief moment and stared at him. The rest of the shinigamis stopped as well, but they got over it quite quick, they had guessed that.

"Toushiro..." she whispered and relief washed over him, but was gone the same second. She raised the sword even more and the flash of recognisation ((A.N. Ignore spelling)) in her eyes were gone.

He knew it, he was done for. He was going to die. He closed his eyes, he heard the blade coming closer and the desperate screams of his squad members.

'This is it... I'm sorry Momo, I didn't kill Aizen...'

_CLANG!_

Toushiro opened his eyes and gasped. standing between him and Mishiro, blocking her attack, was Ukitake. He glanced down at Toushiro, concern and sadness in his eyes.

"Toushiro! Hang in there!"

"U-Ukitake..." Toushiro whispered, fighting to stay awake. He panted and was turning pale. Ukitake pushed Mishiro away and scoped up Toushiro in his arms and shunpoed to Matsumoto and Kyoraku. He handed him to Matsumoto.

"Take him to the fourth division, don't let anything stop you. At this rate, he's going to die if the bleeding doesn't stop soon. RUN!"

"YES SIR!" Matsumoto answered, tears in her eyes, and shunpoed towards the fourth division.

Ukitake turned to the espada, a furious fire burning in his eyes. Kyoraku patted his shoulder.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I am going to kill him..." Ukitake answered and unsheathed his swords. He was furious! He released his shikai and jumped at the espada. Mishiro tried to stop him, but Kyoraku got in her way.

"Sorry, love. Can't let ya do that"

Ukitake slashed at the espada who blocked. Ukitake wasn't the only one who was furious.

"YOU TOOK MY TOY FROM ME! I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"YOU ALMOST TOOK MY SON FROM ME USING MY WIFE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" Ukitake roared and slashed at him again. He tried to block, but it wasn't possible. Ukitake had gone crazy! He slashed and slashed until Espírito was all bloody and torn. He panted and stared at Ukitake with hatred in his eyes. He roared and raised his sword to strike, but he never made it. Ukitake cut him on his throat and he stumbeled backwards.

"WHY YOUUUU...!!" he roared and made a move as if he was going to rush forward, but he was stopped by a cloaked figure whose face was hidden.

"You...?" Espírito whispered.

"Espírito, it's time to return. Take the hollows with you, we are done here. Get his arm..." the figure whispered. Espírito hestiated but nodded after a while and he and the hollows pulled back.

When they were gone, Mishiro fell to the ground, unconcious. Ukitake rushed over to her and shook her gently.

"Mishiro? Mishiro! You've got to wake up now"

She groaned and blinked a few times. Then she sat up so suddenly that she almost knocked Ukitake.

"Where's Toushiro?! Where is he?!"

"He's in the fourth division" answered Kyoraku.

"And you've got some explaining to do ma'm..."

"I know! But I don't care right now! I'm going to the fourth division, right now!"

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at eachother and then down at her.

"But you should be resting..."

""You should be resting" my ass!" Mishiro hissed and rose to her feet.

"I'm going ot see my son. Now!"

Ukitake took her hand.

"Calm down, I'll take you to him right away... and then you have to explain"

"I promise..."

* * *

Me: DONE! Phew... that was a hard chappie to write... but it was fun! *WHACK!* OW! TAKARAA!!

Takara: YOU SADISTIC LITTLE **************!!!!!!!

Me: T-Takara...?

Takara: Fun to write, eh? Aizen's son, eh?! HIS FRICKIN ARM OFF, EH?!

Me: Ehm.... Takara...

Takara: WRITE MOOOORE!!!!

Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: HEEEEEELLO!!

Takara: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me: YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME IF I DON'T WRITE MORE, AREN'T YOU?!

Takara: YES I AM!! YOU MADE KNOLEE-CHAN CRY!

Me: HOLY SHIT!!!

Disclaimer: Just read the previous chappies okay?

* * *

Matsumoto were shunpoing as fast as she could down the halls to the fourth squad, tears clouding her sight.

"M-Matsumo...Matsumoto... "

Matsumoto looked down at her pale taichou. His lips were turning blue and he was sweating a lot.

"Shh, don't talk taichou. We're almost there, hang in there, please..."

Toushiro nodded and closed his eyes tight in concentration. It hurt! It hurt so damn much! Although.... it was almost hurting so much that he couldn't feel it... was that a good thing?

"M-Matsumoto... I can't... feel... my arm... it's getting... dull... "

Matsumoto gasped and hurried even more. A few minutes later then finally made it to the fourth division. Matsumoto ran faster and faster until she made it to Unohana's office where she opened the door with a loud SLAM! and then sank o her knees, clutching the small body of her taichou. Unohana who'd been sitting at her desk quickly rose to her feet and hurried over to them. She took Hitsugaya's, now motionless and unconcious, body from Matsumoto and ran over to a bed. She quickly started to give orders and treating him.

"What on earth happened?"

"An espada..." panted Matsumoto. Unohana nodded, she didn't have to know more.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I admire you for taking him all the way here, but right now, you have to leave this room. We have to do some surgery, fast"

Matsumoto hestiated and eyed her taichou, looking so fragile there on the bed, but then she nodded and left the room. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

After about twenty minutes, Ukitake, Mishiro and Kyoraku arrived. Mishiro and Ukitake were pale and they all panted.

"Where is he?" demanded Mishiro. Matsumoto pointed at the room, but when Mishiro stepped forward, she shook her head.

"You can't enter... Unohana-taichou's orders"

"But it's my son! My son is in there!"

She sank to her knees.

"All because of me..." she sobbed and hid her face in her hands. Ukitake put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that, Mishiro. But if Unohana-taichou tells us to stay out here, then it's because we'd only make it worse"

"I know but..."

"Just relax..."

She sighed in defeat and removed her hands from her face.

"So... while we're waiting... I guess you want an explanation, am I right?"

They all nodded and she sighed again. She opened her mouth to start, when the door behind them opened and Unohana stepped out. The all turned to her with worried faces. Matsumoto and Mishiro stood up, pale as sheets.

"Well?" asked Ukitake.

"He's going to make it. You may see him now if you like. But he's sleeping, don't you dare wake him up..."

They nodded and hurried as quiet as they possibly could over to his bed.

His breathing was even again and he wasn't pale anymore nor did it look like he was in pain. They all sighed in relief and sat down next to him. Mishiro grabbed his right hand and tried not to look at the left arm... or what was left of it. She started to sob and clutched his hand slightly tighter.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Shiro-chan..." she whispered and tears slowly started to fall. Ukitke walked over to her.

"Mishiro, it isn't your fault... that espada controled you and you know that. You didn't want to hurt him..."

"But I still did. It was his blood that I had to wipe away from my sword, it was his chest I cut and it was his head that I was going to..."

She wasn't able to say more, she cried too hard. Ukitake patted her shoulder, sympathicly (A.N: Word??). Kyoraku cleared his throat and they turned to him.

"Hrrm, not that I want to ruin the moment or something, but can you please explain what's going on here, Mishiro-chan?"

Mishiro nodded and wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started with..."

_A few days later_

Mishiro had returned to her room to get some sleep. Ukitake guarded Toushiro who hadn't woke up yet. He had promised her to get her whenever Toushirou'd wake up. He held Toushiro's hand and had just fallen asleep a little, when he felt Toushiro's hand hold his tighter followed by a grunt. Ukitake quickly sat up.

"Toushiro?"

"... U-Ukitake...?"

Ukitake sighed in relief and called for a member of the fourth, their nurse.

"Can you contact Mishiro and tell her that he has awaken? Tell Unohana-taichou as well"

The girl nodded and left. Toushiro groaned. Ukitake turned to him. He slowly opened his teal eyes, but squeezed them shut again like the light was blinding him.

"Toushiro? How are you feeling?"

"Odd... and thirsty..."

Ukitake nodded. He took a glass from the table next to the bed and filled it with water, then he turned to Toushiro again.

"Can you sit up by yourself, or do you need help?"

Toushiro opened his eyes again and blinked a few times, before frowning and nodding.

"Of course I ca... WUAH!"

He had tried to push himself into a sitting positions using his arms, but since he'd forgotten that he only had one, he fell to the left side of the bed. Ukitake threw himself forward and grabbed Toushiro's arm to stop his fall, but instead of succeding, he dragged Toushiro, who had just regained his balance, down with him. The pillow and the blanket went down as well and got entwinned in their legs and arms. Not to mention the the table with the glass came flying to and made them both wet. When they landed, Ukitake was lying on his back on the floor, holding Toushiro up. They both just stared at eachother for a while, and then burst out laughing. Ukitake helped Toushiro back in bed, the boy protesting, Ukitake still laughing quietly to himself. He sat down on his chair and handed a new glass of water to Toushiro.

"Heh, such a good father I am...."

Toushiro was quiet for a while.

"To be honest, it's a little hard to think of you as my father. It still feels like you're my collegue..."

"Well, I am..."

"Urusai, you know what I mean"

Ukitake chuckeled.

"Yes, I do, I'm just teasing you. I'm just so happy that you made it..."

"Well, I did but..." Toushiro whispered and eyed his left arm. Ukitake sighed.

"Yes, but fortunately, Kurotsuchi-taichou is working on a new one for you, it should be done today I think, we can ask Unohana when she arrives..."

Toushiro swallowed.

"And what about okaa-sa... Mishiro?"

"Call her okaa-san, it's not a secret anymore. She's fine, as soon as you are all recovered, were going to have a captain's meeting where she can explain it all to the rest of the catains and the soutaichou"

Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"What for? It isn't that big that she's my mother, is it?"

"No it's special, of course, but... did you hear what the espada said?"

Toushiro tried to remember, but all of his memories after his armed had gotten chopped off, were fuzzy. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't... but I guess it was important... what was it?"

Ukitake sighed. He was so not prepared for this!

"Well... why don't you ask her or just wait until she explains it on the captain's meeting?"

"Well, I..."

"TOUSHIRO!!"

Toushiro turned to the door and was quickly blinded by something black and warm. It was his mother that gave him a back-breaking hug. She hugged him closed and inhaled his scent.

"Oh, Toushiro... can you ever forgive me? I'm so happy that you're all right..."

"O-Okaa-san?"

She backed away.

"Sorry Toushiro, I'm so sorry for everything..."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault that I...."

"Yes it is my fault! I was careless and because of that... you..."

"Don't blame yourself, it isn't true... at all. And I'm going to get a new one, right?"

She nodded and stroke his head.

"Yes you are, but still..."

"Quiet, that's an order. It isn't your fault, period. Don't think about it anymore!"

Mishiro sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir... "

Right then Unohana entered the room. She smiled kindly at the three of them.

"I'm happy to see that you are feeling better now, Hitsugaya-taichou"

He nodded.

"Un, thank you very much, Unohana-taichou"

She smiled again.

"I have good new, just like he promised, Kurotsuchi-taichou made you a new arm, it's done now. All we have to do is connect it. They'll be here any second now"

Toushiro didn't like the sound of that.

"They?"

"Well, Kurotsuchi-taichou and Nemu-fukutaichou of course. They are going to put it on"

Toushiro glanced at his parents and then back at Unohana.

"Do not worry, Hitsugaya-taichou. I'll be here as well, keeping an eye on them"

Toushiro sighed in relief. Right then, there was a knock on the door. The nurse opened the door and, speaking the devil, it was Kurotsuchi and Nemu. Kurotsuchi smirked and walked over to the bed. Mishiro bowed to him but didn't leave the bed.

"Well good morning, Hitsugaya..."

"Kurotsuchi..." It wasn't a greeting, it was a statement. Kurotsuchi leaned closer and Toushiro leaned away from him.

"Anyway, I've got your arm now.... Nemu" he said and snapped his fingers. Nemu came closer and handed him an arm made of pure silver. It looked exactly like a normal arm, except for the colour and the snirkling patterns on it. It was beautiful.

"Is that my new arm?" Toushiro asked and pointed at it. Kurotsuchi sighed.

"And they say you're a genious.... yes, it is..." he said and then smirked. "Now, let's connect it..."

Toushiro tried not to swallow hard and then he nodded.

"Yes, let's do it"

Kurotsuchi nodded and pressed him down in the bed.

"Now, stretch your arm out..."

Toushiro hestiated and glanced at his parents, but the both nodded and he did what he was told. Kurotsuchi turned to Unohana.

"I need a needle and a sharp knife..."

Toushiro flinched and so did Mishiro and Ukitake, but Unohana simply nodded and handed him the tools. Kurotsuchi put the silver arm beneath the real one and pressed them together and then, he started to connect the nerves. Toushiro gasped and tried not to flinch every time the needle dug through his skin and nerves and the knife cut his flesh to reach them. He broke into a cold sweat and tried not to scream.

"There there, almost done... just a few twenty minutes left..."

Toushiro groaned. Twenty minutes?! He HAD to be kidding. Unohana watched over it all, her face like a mask, it showed no emotion at all... or maybe, a little pain.

Toushiro tried to beathe calmly and not pant, a task that proved to be impossible. He had to bite his tongue to hold himself from screaming.

About ten minutes later Kurotsuchi nodded to himself.

"It's time to connect it"

Toushiro turned to him.

"C-connect it?! What have oyu been doing these past minutes if not connected it?!" he panted. Kurotsuchi sighed.

"I had to put everything in place of course. But now, for your nerves..." he whispered and pressed a certain spot on the arm and Toushiro screamed. It hurt! Like someone had pierced him with needles and knives all over his body. He closed his eyes tightly. No matter how painful, he wouldn't cry.

"That was the easy part, don't be such a whimp... now for your reiatsu flow to be connected..."

Toushiro groaned again. Easy part?! He cursed under his breath and made himself ready. Kurotsuchi pressed another spot and the patterns on the arm started to glow.

And it hurt. It hurt so much! Toushiro couldn't even scream! Instead tears started to fall down his cheeks, he couldn't help it. His body was burning and he was paralyzed, he couldn't move because of the pain.

"Toushiro? Toushiro!?"

He glanced at his mum. She was crying as well and she held his hand close to her heart.

A few hours later, he was finally able to move, it didn't hurt anymore. Kurotsuchi, who'd gotten himself a drink while he was waiting for Toushiro to recover, was sitting with his cup next to the door. He didn't do it because he cared, he just wanted to see how much time it would take for the "patient" to get over the "little surgery pain", as he called it. Toushiro turned to Kurotsuchi.

"Th-thank you... Kurotsuchi..."

Kurotsuchi just waved it away with his hand.

"Whatever"

Toushiro eyed his new arm. It really fit him well. Silver and the patterns glowing a faint blue light. Although, it made him "stick out" more than usual, and he didn't like that.

"Is there anyway to make it look like a real arm?"

"Sure there is..." Kurotsuchi said... and then smiled again. His creepy creepy smile.

"There are many squad members that would gladly give up their arm for a taichou..."

Toushiro narrowed his eyes and then shook his head.

"No, no one is going to give their... arm to me. This is fine, thank you"

Toushiro felt sick! Kurotsuchi would actually have used another shinigamis skin to cover up the silver! That was never, ever going to happen...

_A few weeks later_

Toushiro and Mishiro were on their way to the captain's meeting, the meeting where the true story behind Toushiro's birth and Mishiro's past. They were both very quiet, not knowing what to say.

When they stopped, Toushiro turned to Mishiro.

"Just calm down and try to talk clearly. I have to act like I'm noting but your taichou, understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"And when they ask questions, don't try to lie or hide anything, they'll notice and that won't do any good at all. Be honest and calm, and evrything is going to work out just fine"

She nodded and he smiled, then they opened the door and they both made their faces emotionless and concentrated. They both bowed for the soutaichou, Mishiro much deeper than Toushiro. He glanced at her and then walked over to stand in his place, between Kurotsuchi and Kyoraku. Kurotsuchi eyed Toushiro's arm and smirked.

"So, how do you like your new arm?"

"It's perfect"

"Glad to hear that..."

Yamamoto cleared his throat and they both shut up immideatly.

"Hitsugaya Mishiro, is that your true identity?"

Mishiro nodded.

"Yes it is, sir"

"And are you really Hitsugaya-taichou's mother and Ukitake-taichou's partner"

"That I am, sir"

"Then tell us the whole story about you and Ukitake and why the Espada called Hitsugaya-taichou Aizen's son..."

Toushiro paled and stiftened (A.U:SPELLING FTW!). He watched his fellow taichous to see if they showed some kind of emotion or sign that this was just a joke. No one did. He tried to calm down, now he REALLY wanted to know what was going on...

His heart beat very fast and hard. _Thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump_

Mishiro took a deep breath.

"It all started when I was out in the woods all by myself and I got attacked by a man. He tried to rob me and I screamed for help. Luckily, Ukitake-taichou happened to pass by right then. He killed the man and saved me. He was a seated officer when that happened, an officer who was simply taking a walk. It was love at first sight and we started seeing eachother more and more often. After a few years, he was gone a longer time. When he finally returned to me, we shared a passion not yet experienced to any of us..."

She didn't want to say more. After all, her son was standing just a few meters away from her!

"Then, a few days later, he came again, at night. Only this time, when he was going to leave, he took out a sword... and tried to kill me..."

She made a pause and shook her head as if she wanted to get rid of a nasty memory.

"I ran and ran, and I don't know how, but I somehow managed to flee. When I did, I managed to catch a glimpse of him. It was a man with brown hair and glasses. He somehow tricked me into thinking that he was Ukitake-taichou. I never met Ukitake-taihcou again... I didn't get a chance to say good bye. The next time he was coming for me, I wasn't there, I didn't dare to return...

Weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. I was shocked! It wasn't physically possible to get pregnant in the Soul Society! But still, somehow I was. I didn't know what to do! I didn't know who the father of the baby was, nor what I would do or where I should go...

Some days later, I met Aiha. She helped me and offered me a place to live in. Then, a snowy day in december, I gave birth to Hitsugaya-taichou and I hoped, I prayed, that he was... is, Ukitake-taichou's son and not Aizen's"

A heavy silence followed the speach. After some time, Toushiro was finally able to talk.

"So... hrrm, you don't know for sure?"

She shook her head.

"No, I don't"

"And it is possible that Aizen is my father...?"

She nodded.

"Yes... I'm afraid it is..."

Yamamoto interrupted them again.

"Then I guess that I have no other choice... arrest them"

They both gasped when the other captains grabbed their arms and pulled them behind their backs.

"What for?! Yamamoto-soutaichou, this isn't...!" tried Toushiro, but Yamamoto didn't listen.

"It is possible that you have Aizen's blood in you and we don't know what may happen if we don't"

"Do you mean that we'd BETRAY you?!"

"We can't take any risks"

"With all due respect,sir, it's ridiculous! I would never betray you! I want to kill Aizen with my own hands! And I wouldn't have resisted when they tried to kidnap me if I was with them, would I?!"

"All the more reason to keep you behind bars. If for nothing else, it will keep you safe. You may have your zanpakutou near by, nothing else. Take them away"

* * *

Me: DONE! FINALLY! Sorry if I said that this was going to be updated earlier, but school started and many things came in the way, sorry!

Takara: Yeah... but now we know... and i hate the old guy...

Me: Yeah, I hate him too... I hate wannabe-Gandalf and Kurotsuchi...

Takara: Nah, you don't say?

Me: Shut up... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: HI EVERYONE!

Takara: HIIIII!!

Me: I'm SO HAPPY that no one of my reviewers like Yamamoto XD

Takara: Yeah, we all hate him

Me: We sure do. LET'S GET THINGS STARTED!!! The end is coming soon... just so you know XD IN THIS FIC!

* * *

Toushiro sat in one of the corners in his cell. It was the biggest and most guarded cell there was in the 10th squad's prison. He weared a reiatsu-sealing-necklace, one just like Rukia had worn when she was to be executed. He sighed.

"Toushiro?"

He didn't answer his mother who was in the cell down the hall. She was in a smaller cell, not that guarded.

"Toushiro, are you okay?"

He sighed. She'd been trying to talk to him for two hours now.

"Please talk to me. Say something"

"Why should I?"

She sighed in relief.

"You're finally talking to me..."

"Since you wouldn't shut up..."

"I don't like your tone there young ma..."

"I don't give a damn if you like it or not!" Toushiro roared and she flinched.

"T-Toushiro...?"

"Don't 'Toushiro' me! It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"

"B-but..."

"NO! Just shut up! I don't want to hear your voice! I don't think I'll be able to... trust you for a while..."

For every word he said, Mishiro felt like he'd stabbed her.

"You are my mother, it's impossible to deny... if you didn't lie about that too... not that I think you did, but still"

"But Tou... taichou! I didn't mean to..."

"What? Didn't mean to do what? Lie to me? You still did, and don't even TRY to convince me that "not saying" anything isn't lying, 'cause it is. No, it's almost worse! And about a thing like this?! I HATE THE MAN! I WANT TO KILL HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS! I've sworn to myself that I'm not going to die until I've killed him... you know that and still..."

Mishiro tried to hold back her tears.

"I didn't want you to hate me..."

"I don't hate you, but I'm still VERY ANGRY at you!" he growled and walked over to the bars. She did the same thing. Toushiro sighed and turned away when he saw his mother's sad face.

"Taichou, I'm really sorry..."

"I know you are, but that doesn't change what you did and the reason we're sitting here..." Toushiro said and fingered on his necklace. Mishiro didn't wear one, she didn't have to.

Suddenly, one of the guards came into view. He held a paper in his hand and bowed to Toushiro who nodded back.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, this is a report from the fourth company. It is about how many we lost in latest fight and such"

Toushiro nodded. He had just been "released" from the fourth division when they went to the meeting so he hadn't got that report yet.

"Go on"

"8 are dead, 16 are hurt, but are going to make it and one person is missing"

Toushiro raised one eyebrow.

"Missing?"

"Yes sir, we haven't seen her since the fight"

"Who"

Both Mishiro and Toushiro gasped when he said the name.

"Fifth seat Doujin Aiha"

_In Hueco Mundo_

"YOU STUPID BITCH! You just HAD to drag me away JUST as I was going to get my trophy!"

Espírito's voice could be heard a long way as he yelled at the cloaked figure. She didn't answer.

"I mean, he was so cute and I was looking forward to put his head on my wall..."

"Just shut up, you're irritating. You almost killed Aizen-sama's son. You know we aren't allowed to do that unless Aizen-sama says so"

He shut up, he could feel that she was getting pissed off, he didn't want that... she was way much more powerful than he was. They entered Aizen's throne room and kneeled to the floor.

"Aizen-sama, we have returned"

He nodded.

"I know. I also know that you failed in bringing him here..."

Espírito closed his eyes tightly.

"Yes, that's true, but we know that he won't be able to move for a while so this is the best time to take him, my lord"

Aizen nodded.

"That is true... and lucky for you. If this fails, you will be the first one to die... "

Espírito nodded and swalloed hard. The cloaked figure raised her head.

"When do we attack, Aizen-sama? Everything is ready, our armies stand outside the seireitei prepared to attack"

Aizen smirked.

"We attack tomorrow. Don't want to miss my son's birthday, do I?"

_The morning of the 20th of December_

_"BOOOM!!"_

The loud explosion woke both Mishiro and Toushiro from their sleep. Unfortunately there weren't any windows there so they couldn't see what was going on.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, stay calm!"

Suddenly, the ceiling in Toushiro's cell was blown off. He protected his eyes from the dust with his hands and coughed.

"TOUSHIRO!"

Toushiro gasped. Someone took hold of his necklace and lifted him upwards. He couldn't see anything at first but when the dust cleared, his eyes filled with hatred.

"Aizen..."

"Hello there son... happy birthday... Come out and say 'hi'..."

The cloaked figure stepped out from behind Aizen, removed the hood and Toushiro's eyes widened in surprie.

"A-Aiha...?!"

* * *

Me: THERE WE GO! A short one, I know, but I have to go to bed...

Takara: ...

Me: What?

Takara: I'm gonna kill you...

Me: Whatever... XD YOu've said that many times before

Takara: ...

Me: please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Takara: HIIIIIIIII!

Me: I got a little chocked when I read the reviews... people was pissed at Toushiro 'cause he was angry at his mum.... I really didn't expect that XD

Takara: And you did something we didn't expect...

Me: I did?

Takara: AIHA!

Me: OOOOOOOOH! Thaaaaaaaaaat! I've known that for a long time now ^^

Takara: That's because you're the author...

Me: Oh...

* * *

"A-Aiha...?"

She smiled and waved at him. But her smile didn't look as kind as usual, it was mean and taunting. She waved at him.

"Well hello there, Shiro-cha- I mean Hitsugaya-taichou..." she said and laughed.

Mihsiro couldn't believe her eyes. Aiha? The woman that had been with her almost her whole life? The woman who was like a sister for her? It couldn't be her... it COULDN'T be her, taunting Toushiro, standing beside Aizen. It just couldn't!

"Aiha... Aiha, what are you doing?!" Mishiro screamed, shocked. Aiha tilted her head to the side and smirked at her.

"Well, hello there Mishiro! How are you? Sorry that I disappeared, but I had to visit my cousin for a while, hope you didn't mind"

Mishiro couldn't breathe... and neither could Toushiro. The fact that Aizen was holding the already tight necklace around his throat made it really hard to breathe. Toushiro tried to get rid of Aizen's hands, but it was futile. Aizen just chuckeled.

"What's this? You're not happy to see me, son?"

"Stop...calling me... that!" Toushiro growled through gritted teeth.

"Why? Shouldn't a father call his son 'son'?"

"You... Ngh!... Are NOT my father!"

Aizen chuckeled.

"Well, well... isn't he a little fiesty? You didn't raise him very well, my beloved Mishiro"

Mishiro didn't say anything, the shock was still too great. Aiha sighed.

"Aizen-sama, weren't we going to do it now?"

Aizen nodded.

"Yes, of course we are..." Aizen said. Right then, the alarm sounded and they could hear people running their way.

"Aiha..."

"Yes sir?"

"Take him..." Aizen said and put his index finger on Toushiro's forehead. He gasped and his eyes glazed over. Aizen threw him over to Aiha who catched him and nodded.

"Yes, sir. Are we leaving for Karakura right away?"

He nodded and waved his right hand. When he did, a portal opened behind them and they walked right through it.

Now Mishiro finally understood what they were doing. She threw herself at the bars, banging her fists at it.

"NO! LET GO OFF HIM! DON'T TAKE HIM! NOOOO!!!"

She sank to her knees, motionless. Seconds after, other squadmembers entered the prison and gasped at the huge hole in the wall. Some of them rushed over to her.

"Mishiro-yonseki (fourth seat Mishiro), what happened here? Are you all right?"

She didn't answer. Not until the cell door opened and she heard a familliar voice.

"Mishiro, how are you?!"

Mishiro looked up at Matsumoto's caring face. Her eyes were empty.

"Mishiro? Mishiro! Where's taichou?"

Mishiro opened her mouth a little.

"He... he..." she wheezed.

"He what?"

"Aizen... Aizen... took him..."

Everyone gasped.

"Aizen?! Where?! Where did he take him?!"

Mishiro was quiet a few seconds before she could remember.

"Karakura... they took him to Karakura..."

Matsumoto didn't have to think for long.

"Tell the other squad captains immideately! We will leave for Karakura and the rest will have to follow as soon as possible! Ask the 12th squad to locate them and contact Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"HAI!"

Matsumoto helped Mishiro to stand and handed her her Byakko.

"I'm gonna get HInamori as well, she has to know. You try to give him Hyorinmaru"

Mishiro nodded and picked up Hyorinmaru.

"Also... Mishiro, did he wear the necklace?"

Mishiro nodded again and Matsumoto paled.

"Then we have to work fast...."

_Above Karakura_

"Sigh, finally here..."

"Are you complaining, Aiha?"

"No, of course not! I'm just relieved that we're finally here, sir"

Toushiro groaned and opened his eyes. They had tied his hands and legs and he still wore the necklace... in other words, he was defenseless.

Aizen turned to him as he came to his senses.

"Ah, Toushiro. You're awake!"

Toushiro didn't answer. He looked around but didn't even flinch when he saw where they were.

"We're in Karakura..." It was a statement, not a question. Aizen chuckeled.

"Yes we are, we have to be here... otherwise it wouldn't work..."

Now Toushiro turned to Aizen, hatred filling his eyes to the brim.

"What wouldn't work... why have you even brought me here?"

"Well... when you were "created", you stole something from me... my powers ceased, and I need you to get them back"

"That's not true, you're not my father"

"Denial doesn't change the facts, Toushiro, remember that... and even if what you said was true, it would give me more power wither way"

"Stop calling me Toushiro! It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, you bastard!"

Aizen smirked and made a move with his hand. Aiha immideately understood and threw Toushiro to him. Aizen grabbed the necklace again and pulled him upwards. Toushiro choked and tried to get away, but he couldn't.

"It doesn't matter what you say, son. I'm still going to call you by your first name... at least as long as I have to..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to take all of your powers Toushiro, they were mine from the beggining. Now I'm taking them back" Aizen said and put his right hand on Toushiro's chest. It started to glow and Toushiro started to scream. He could feel his powers and life energy slowly leave him.

"YOU! You BAS-TARD! GAKH! WAAH!!"

Aizen smirked when he screamed. Toushiro was slowly loosing conciousness, when suddenly...

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Aizen shunpoed out of the way when the black blade cut though the air where he'd been seconds ago. But when he did, he accidently dropped Toushiro who wasn't able to stop his fall. He fell fast towards the ground and he prepared himself to get crushed. But he never was. Instead, someone caught him in the midair and shunpoed to the roof of one of the houses nearby.

Toushiro opened his eyes.

"Ku-Kurosaki?"

Ichigo grinned at him.

"Yo! D'you need some help?"

Toushiro didn't want to admit it, but he did. He did need help... yes, from Kurosaki.

"Actually... yes, I do... can you... take this necklace... off?"

He was exhausted. His powers were sealed by the necklace, if it was destroyed, then he'd probably gain more energy.

Ichigo was taken aback by how quiet and... fragile Toushiro sounded and how honest he was.

'He's not fine, that's for sure...'

"Uhm, sure... how do I do that?"

Toushiro sighed.

"You're one of the... most... destructive shinigamis ever... think of... something... You have a zanpakutou, you have... your reiatsu... use them..."

Ichigo thought for a while.

"But won't you get hurt if I use Getsuga Tensh..?"

"NOT THAT YOU STUPID!... just... think of something... and fast, he's coming..."

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and gasped. Toushiro was right, he was coming at them... at a very high speed.

"Damn..." Ichigo cursed under his breath and shunpoed away. When he stopped, he knew that he wouldn't have much time. Aizen would come at them again any second and Toushiro couldn't even braethe normally any longer. He gasped for air and he was sweating. Ichigo couldn't think of anything better to do than simply taking hold of the necklace and pull it hard in different directions with his hands. At the same time, he used a whole lot of reiatsu without knowing it. He roared and pulled harder. Toushiro had closed his eyes and was slowly turning paler and paler...

_*CRACK!*_

The necklace broke with a _crack _and Ichigo yelled in surprise when the air around them turned colder and a huge amount of reiatsu was released and destrouyed the ropes that tied Toushiro's hands and feet. He opened his teal, now glowing, eyes and took a deep breath. After a second or two, the reiatsu fainted and Toushiro's eyes stopped glowing.

"Put me down, Kurosaki..."

"What?"

"I said put me down"

"Uhm... sure..."

Toushiro flexed his fingers and stretched out his arms. He turned to Aizen and crouched in a fighting position. Ichigo looked around a little and seemed to be missing something.

"Yo, Toushiro..."

"Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Where's your zanpakutou?"

Toushiro flinched. He didn't have Hyorinmaru. He didn't have his important companion who always helped him out in situations when he didn't know what to do himself.

"It's in the soul society..."

"What?! Then how are you supposed to fight?!"

"I'll think of something until Matsumoto or Mishiro get here with Hyorinmaru"

"Mishiro?"

"We don't have the time for questions, she's my fourth seat..."

Ichigo nodded and turned his focus to Aizen and the strange woman beside him.

"Toushiro?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Who's the chick?"

"Doujin Aiha... a traitor and Aizen's cousin"

Ichigo flinched.

"His cousin? Seriously?"

"Yes..."

Aizen chuckeled.

"Are you done talking now, son? I'm not done yet and you can't do anything unless you get your zanpakutou. Unless, of course, you want to keep him out of any danger. If he'd come here, I'd just have to suck his power out as well"

Toushiro narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you do anything to him!"

Aizen laughed.

"As if you can do anything about it..."

"Oh, I will... _Hado #31, SHAKKAHOU!_"

A huge ball of fire emerged from his hands and it looked like it hit its' goal. The building behind it exploded and a could of dust made it impossible to see anything. But Toushiro used his senses to find Aizen's reiatsu. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

'THERE HE IS! _Bakudo #63 Sajou Sabaku!_'

There was a gasp and Toushiro looked around.

'Did I get him?'

Suddenly, a hand reached out from the cloud of dust, grabbed his throat and pressed him up on the wall a few meters behind him. Toushiro gasped and the hand squeezed. He clawed at the hand, but it was once again futile.

"Heheheh, I got you son..."

* * *

Me: THERE YOU GO! Sorry that it came up late... but I had a writer's block and school...

Takara: WHAT'S WITH YOU AND CLIFFIES?!

Me:... I like them


	12. Chapter 12

Me: HI AGAIN EVERYONE!

Takara: HELLO!

Me: I got so happy when I heard that all of you wanted to kill Aizen. It warmed my heart ^-^

Takara: ... You're sick...

Me: No, I actually feel quite well, thanks for asking?

Takara: ... Are you really that stupid or are you just teasing me?

Me: You're looking at the queen of teasing! Of course I hate Aizen, I want to kill him very painfully...

Takara: AAAAAND that's why you like to write fics? 'Cause you can kill people you hate?

Me: One of the reasons ^^

Takara: ... No coments...

Me: Great! Then LET'S GET GOING!!!!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, but sadly I dont, if I did I wouldn't have to write this fic ^^ And yes, I love that smiley

* * *

Ichigo couldn't see a thing! He wa surrounded by a thick fog but he had heard that Toushiro tried to use kidou against Aizen.

'You have to give him some credit for trying so hard without his zanpakutou...'

Suddenly he heard a gasp and a low chuckle. Uh-oh, it didn't sound good at all. When the dust cleared, Ichigo gasped. Aizen had his hand around Toushiro's throat, pushing him up on the wall. Toushiro gasped and tried to breathe. Ichigo darted forward as fast as he could.

"Toushiro!"

"Not so fast~..."

Out of nowhere came Aiha with her sword drawn and blocked his way.

"Sorry boy, but I'm afraid that I can't let you interfere with Aizen-sama's plans" she purred, tilted her head to the side and smiled playfully while pointing her sword at him.

"You have to get past me first... " She said and eyed him and his zanpakutou carefully, still looking playful as before.

"I've heard a lot about you, you're Kurosaki Ichigo, am I right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

She grinned and shrugged.

"Not much. I've heard a lot about you, enough to know that I shouldn't underrestimate you. _Come out and play, Omocha_!"

It shrunk to its toy-style and she started to play with it. _Toc-toc-toc-toc..._

Ichigo stared at her zanpakutou in disbelief. What the heck? A toy? Didn't she say that she was going to take him seriously? _Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc..._

Meanwhile Toushiro fought against Aizen's strong hands. He sqeezed hard enough to make him gasp for his breath, but still loose enough to make sure that he could still breathe. Toushiro could've used his metal arm, but it was pressed in between his back and the brick wall. Which meant that he only had one hand to use. But he was just a kid and even if he was strong he couldn't fight a riddiculously strong grown-up like Aizen with only one arm!

"Gakh...! Aizen you... !"

Aizen chuckeled.

"There there Toushiro, don't be mad"

"Shu...shut up!"

"Hmm, you better stop talking like that or I'll get mad at you. You don't want me to punish you, do you?"

"Let... go...! Bas... bastard!"

Aizen smirked and then, without any warning at all, he sqeezed harder. Toushiro gasped and clawed at the hand that held him. He knew that it wouldn't matter if he tried to push him away using only reiatsu, Aizen would absorb it right away. But maybe...

Toushiro lifted his free hand to Aizen's chest and...

"Ha-hado # 31, sh-shakka-shakkahou..."

Aizen's eyes narrowed and he moved away from the young prodigie's hand from which thre balls of fire emerged. One of them burned the edges of Aizen's sleeves and Toushiro grinned, but not for long. Aizen didn't like that his prey fought back. He raised his right hand and Toushiro understood right away. He tried even harder to get away, it was futile...

"Toushiro... don't disobey me... if you do, I'll have to punish you"

His hand came closer, Toushiro tried to get away. He closed his eyes tight and turned away from the hand as if he could get away by doing so. Aizen was just about to put his hand on Toushiro's chest, when suddenly...

"Hado # 33, SOUKOTSUEI!"

Aizen glanced over his shoulder and shunpoed away. He didn't bother to take Toushiro with him. He simple let go and let him fall. Luckily, the young captain didn't get crushed this time either, this time a woman's slim arms caught him before he hit the ground. He massaged his neck with his hand, looked up at his rescuer and smiled.

"Took you long enough, Mishiro"

Mishiro forced out a smile and put him down. She was furious at Aizen, but for the sake of both herself and Toushiro, she hid her feelings. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to defeat Aizen and that she would only get in the way if she tried.

"I'm sorry sir, I came as fast as I possibly could"

She reached for something behind her back and pulled it out. It was a zanpakutou.

"Here you go. Can't fight him without him, can you?"

It was Hyorinmaru. Toushiro couldn't breathe. Hyorinmaru, thank god! She brought Hyorinmaru! He placed it on his back and drew the blade.

_"Glad to see you again, Hyorinmaru"_

_"Likewise. Are you feeling alright, arushi?"_

_"I'm fine now that you're here"_

He could hear Hyorinmaru's content growl in his head and he grinned. He turned to Aizen and gripped Hyorinmaru's hilt tighter.

"Mishiro, I want you to assist Kurosaki. I know that it is hard for you to fight Aiha, but you have to help him. Hopefully you'll help her realize that Aizen's a monster before you defeat her"

"And what if she doesn't, sir...?"

Toushiro hestiated but decided that she had to realize that she couldn't get away from the truth.

"Then it can't be helped. You have to defeat her..."

"You mean that I have to fight her to the death, don't you sir?"

Toushiro nodded.

"Yes I do. Don't let your feelings get to you, she isn't the woman she pretended to be. Remember that. "

Toushiro cried on the inside. He and another one of his loved ones had been decieved by Aizen, or at least his relative, again! The hatred grew and he could feel it pulsing through his veins when he stared at Aizen.

"Go Mishiro! Don't you dare lose...."

Mishiro hestiated at first, but then she nodded and shunpoed her way over to Ichigo. He glanced at her but not for long.

"Be careful with her Omocha, it's not as harmless as it looks. Don't underrestimate her" Mishiro told him and drew her own zanpakutou.

"Who are you, woman? And who is she? Geez, Toushiro sure has a lot to explain..."

"I am Hitsugaya Mishiro, fourth seat of the 10th company and Hitsugaya-taichou's mother..."

Ichigo gasped and turned to her but she ignored him and kept talking.

"That woman is Aiha Doujin, Aizen's cousin and a traitor who I thought of as a sister until she kidnapped Hitsugaya-taichou along with Aizen"

Ichigo closer his mouth tight and turned his focus back to Aiha who was watching them with amused eyes. Mishiro clenched her teeth together.

"Why Aiha? For how long?"

Aiha laughed.

"Ever since you came to my house after being with Aizen. I knew what he had done, but I didn't care. I just helped him get information about his son and the son's mother all the time you were with me. Got a problem with it? I'm a quite good actoress, don't you think?" she taunted, threw her head back and laughed even more. Mishiro clenched Byakko's hilt harder and tried to keep her emotions away from her face. She didn't want anyone to see how broken she was.

"Aiha... you... traitor! _Rip her to shreds, Byakko!_"

Her sword grew and got thinner. She saw Byakko inside her mind, he was troubeled. He was a tall and muscular man with white hair that had black stripes in it. The hair was spiky, he had golden eyes, fangs and dark skin. He had two black stripes on each one of his cheeks and a white armor over a stricken haori and a pair of white hakamas. His ears were pointed and he had a tail. A tiger's tail and claws.

_"Are you sure on this, Mishiro? You're too upset" _he asked, his tail twitching back and forward.

_"Yes I am. This is my fault, I should've seen this many years ago..."_

_"It was impossible to see Mishiro, don't blame yourself"_

_"Easy to say, several times harder to..."_

Aiha had stopped laughing and eyed them with cold but amused eyes. Ichigo made himself ready, he had decided to trust Mishiro when she said that he shouldn't underrestimate the brown-haired one.

"I don't understand any of this, everything is kinda blurry. But at least I understand that you're not really a nice chick" Ichigo said and pointed at Aiha. She smirked and started to play faster with her toc-toc-toy.

"Oh? Well, that may be true... but anyhow, let's start shall we? I've been bored for a long long time now, haven't had anyone to play with. Just don't disappoint me, ne~?"

Mishiro backed a few steps as Aiha started to spin the toy.

"Watch out, she's coming..."

Ichigo turned to her just as Aiha yelled "First game, tag!". He had to cover his ears when they grew to the sound of a loud BOOM. He gasped when he saw her again. The balls were twice as big as Aiha and the ring looked like it was as sharp as a blade.

"Oh shit..."

"Here we go!" laughed Aiha and threw one of the balls at them. They both shunpoed out of the way, but the second ball was close behind. She spun them fast and laughed like crazy!

"What the hell is she?! Is she some kind of female Kenpachi?!" roared Ichigo as they tried to escape the huge balls.

"More or less. She's alwas loved to fight, but I didn't know how much!" answered Mishiro and tried to get closer. She held out her free hand in front of her and started to chant.

"_Bakudou#63 Sajou sabaku!_"

But Aiha immideately contered with another kidou.

"_Bakudou#8 Seki!"_

A shield formed in front of Aiha and protected her. She chukeled.

"So, you don't want to hurt me, is that it? You just want to catch me? Despite your anger? HAHAHAHAH! You really are a fool Mishiro!"

Mishiro gritted her teeth and clenched Byakko's hilt harder. Ichigo shunpoed over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"Listen, I don't know what you guys have been thorugh. It's obvious that this is hard for you, but she's going to kill you! She's going to kill us both if we don't stop her!It's good that you try to capture her, but it's obvisou that you two are at the same level when it comes to kidou. Listen, she's working for Aizen but she's lived with you for several years, decades, whatever, am I right? Make her remember the good times you've had together, maybe she'll come over to our side"

He smiled and she gaped. Hadn't Toushiro given her orders to do that? Ichigo was right! She had to try, she wasn't going to back down. She had to help Aiha to see the light!

"By the way, Mishiro-san..."

She glanced at him, he obviously had another question for her.

"Why are we the only ones here?Shouldn't the others be here as well?"

"The others are preparing for battle, they should be here any seco-LOOK OUT! BAKUDOU#39 ENKOSEN!"

One of the balls came at them in high speed, the shield formed in the last second possible and protected them both. Ichigo, who didn't know any kidou, was quite happy that she seemed quite good at it.

"Woah, thank you"

"No problem. Can you reach her? I've heard that you're quite fast, Ichigo-kun"

He nodded.

"I should be able to do that, but do you think Toushiro's going to make it against Aizen? I know that he's strong but..."

"He'll make it. I trust him"

She said that both to him and to convince herself that that was the case. She made herself ready and so did Ichigo.

"Let's go..."

Meanwhile, Toushiro tried to fight Aizen. He hadn't activated his bankai yet, he was still trying only with his kenjutsu skills and his shikai. Aizen didn't do much. He just blocked, nothing more.

"How could you?! You're the worst scum that has ever existed, Aizen! The only thing you do is playing with people's feelings! I'm going to kil you!" Toushiro said and attacked harder and faster. Aizen blocked and blocked until he decided to fight back. He drew his sword and aimed for Toushiro's head. But Toushiro could see it coming and blocked it with his metal arm. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Well well, what's this? Fought someone you shouldn't have?"

"I fought your espada Espìrito, thank you very much! Where is he by the way? Did you only take Aiha with you?"

"Of course not, he's right behind you..." Aizen answered and smirked. Right then, Toushiro could easily feel the espada's spiritual pressure. He turned around a little, still holding his arm up to block Aizen's attack, when Espìrito appeared behind him, ready to strike.

"Hello there little one..." he purred and the blade came closer.

'Damn! I can't block!' thought Toushiro and struggeled agains Aizen. He ocouldn't get away, the blade came closer and...

_Clang _

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. Toushiro gasped.

"Ukitake?!"

Ukitake's long white hair blowed around him in the wind and he smiled at the small captain.

"Hello there Hitsugaya-taichou"

* * *

Me: There you go! The latest chapter of my fic! What do you thing?

Takara: Okay... cliffhanger though...

Me: I love cliffhangers!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: HI EVERYONE! WOW! Quite some time since my last update, huh? Let me see... how much was it again?

Takara: Oh, let me see now, ehm... HOW ABOUT 1.5 YEARS! I AM ABOUT THIS CLOSE TO RAGE-QUIT!

Me: WOAH! Calm down! I'm BACK ain't I? I've had exams, high school, homework, no inspiration WHAT SO EVER and... stuff like that

Takara: You haven't been two-timing with another anime I hope...?

Me: ... WEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL 1.5 years are quite some time...

Takara: *gives me "the eye" and raises her all-too famous frying pan*

Me: AND THERE WE GO! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach blah blah blah blah blah...

* * *

Ukitake turned to Espìrìtu and Hitsugaya could focus on Aizen again.

The espada didn't like to be interupted at all. He frowned and slashed several times at Ukitake who dodged every blow.

"You again? What's WITH you and ruining stuff for me? You disturbed me in my game with my litte tart over there! Get out of the way or I'll hack you to pieces!"

"I won't allow anyone to harm my son, so I think it's you who should get out of the way. This is payback for our last meeting..." Ukitake said calmly. He was only calm on the outside though. His inside was boiling with fury as he raised his swords and started to strike back at the Espada.

Hitsugaya managed to get away from the locking with Aizen and started to strike again. This time with faster movements and more caution. He had calmed down a little and was able to focus more on the fight than the rest of his companions.

Aizen noticed the change and smirked.

"Ho? I see you've begun to take this seriously Toushiro. Not that it matters, but why not see what my son can do?" he chuckled but then he gasped in surprise as Ukitake attacked him from behind and magaged to cut his sleeve.

"What the...?" he gasped as Ukitake started to fight even faster, aiming for whichever opening in Aizen's defense that he could find.

"Don't you DARE call him your son! It's impossible that he is anything but mine and Mishiro's love child! Something as fantastic as Toushiro couldn't possibly have been born from the rape you forced on Mishiro that has caused her to mourn all these years! I won't have it! Toushiro is MY son and there is NOTHING you can do about it!"

Hitsugaya, Aizen and Espìtìtu were all taken aback and neither of them moved until Ukitake managed to actually draw some blood from Aizen's shoulder. That put the frozen scene into motion again and Aizen started to block Ukitakes attacks while Espìritu crossed swords with Hitsugaya.

'Ukitake... thank you' Hitsugaya thought and bit his lip for a second before ducking under a swing from the right by Espìritu and aimed to strike at his belly with his metal hand but missed as Espìrìtu used sonido to get away.

"Well well weeell~! Is that a new accescoaaare I see there on your arm? Oh wait, right, your arm is in Hueco Mundo at the moment, isn't it? GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Aizen-sama drained it well of the blood that was in it" he laughed mockingly.

"Why you...!" Hitsugaya growled and dashed forward, but Espìrìtu blocked and their swords locked together.

"Now now, it was a compliment! It totally fits you, I assure you. Goes really well with those lovely teal eyes of yours Sweetie"

"Oh yeah? How about I paint you in some colors then? How about iceblue and bloodred?" Hitsugaya said and ice emerged from his sword and covered Espìrìtu's arm. Espìrìtu looked at it with shocked eyes and broke into a coldsweat.

"You know what they say..." smirked Hitsugaya. "An eye for an eye..."

Espìritu looked furious and suddenly, a huge amount of reiatsu emerged from him, knocking Hitsugaya away.

"You brat! I won't go easy on you anymore!"

'What a sensitive guy...' Hitsugaya thought and sweatdropped at the espadas expression.

"Take this! Tangle their souls, SIN EMBARGO!"

'Oh no...'

Mishiro and Ichigo both heard the explosion and turned that way.

"Toushiro..." Mishiro whispered.

'Well, good thing he's strong, that ain't gonna be easy...' he thought, turned back to Aiha, gasped Mishiro around the waist and jumped away just as one of the toc-toc-balls would've crushed her.

Aiha giggled and spun the balls around over her head.

"What a gentleman you are Kurosaki-kun~ Saving a fair lady like that~" she laughed and decided it was boring to stand on her feet and instead stood on her hands, juggling the balls with her feet.

"Come on~ Make this a little funnier will you? If you don't I might get bored and crush you both soon~"

Ichigo sweatdropped as he set Mishiro down.

"She... really is like Kenpachi..."

"Never mind that! Thank you for your help, I am grateful"

"Don't be, it's no big deal. Leaving a comrade alone to die isn't something I fancy doing" he said, slightly blushing.

Mishiro bit her lip and looked around.

'At least Ukitake is here... but where are the rest?'

She was cut short in her thoughts by Aiha's frustraded growl.

"Come on! You guys aren't funny at all... It's a waste of time to kill you two..." she sighed and clapped her hands. Suddenly, two portals opened and several hundred hollows, arrancars and the rest of the espadas emerged.

Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Mishiro and Ichigo paled and Mishiro broke into a cold sweat.

'We're going to die...!' she thought and sank to her knees. Some arrancars flocked around Aiha and awaited her orders. Ichigo raised his sword roared "Ban-kai!"

A great black light surrounded him and when it disappeared, he was dressed in his bankai-outfit, with the pitch black katana.

"Tensa Zangetsu..." he said and flexed the remaining light off of his sword. The change made Aiha smile again.

"Oh? So you DO know how to play, do you?" she said and laughed.

"However, I will try you out... Kill them" she ordered the arrancars and they attacked.

Ichigo managed to kill some, but Mishiro still wouldn't move, she seemed to be greatly traumatized by all that was going on around her. Ichigo did what he could to protect her, but after a while it was futile! They closed in on her and he couldn't do anything.

"Mishiro!" he called out when one of them charged at her, only to be blocked by a blade.

Both Ichigo and Mishiro gasped and Mishiro looked up at her saver. The pink beautiful pattern followed the movements of the wind as did the brown hair and it was a miracle that the hat didn't fall of.

"Kyoraku-taichou..." Mishiro said and lit up in a smile.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't sit and weep like this, not alone while I'm here" Kyoraku said, smiled at her, killed the arrancar and helped her stand.

"I didn't think you'd make it..." she said in some kind of happy disbelief.

"We're all lucky that we did, m'am" he said and winked at her as the sky slowly filled with shinigamis. It was like a beautiful dream to her! One after one, familiar and friendly faces showed up, all ready to fight for her and her son.

"Everyone..." she whispered happily as tears ran down her cheeks. Kyoraku put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're not alone any more. Let us fight with you"

Mishiro smiled and nodded as she blocked one of the closest arrancars.

Ichigo smiled as well and cut some arrancars and hollows as well.

The sky was soon filled with the sound of a battle. The ring of metal, the battlecries and the cries of the wounded of killed.

In the midst of everything, Ichigo glimpsed Kenpachi looking bored while killing hollows and arrancars around him.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo roared to get his attention. Kenpachi turned to him while cutting a hollow in two.

"Ichigo huh? What do you want?"

"I think you'll enjoy this one! Can you take her on while I go for Aizen?"

"Keh, whatever, I'm bored" he frowned and shunpoed up behind Aiha who gasped but managed to block the attack with the metal ring.

"Well well, if it isn't Zaraki Kenpachi? Well, hope you can give me a little entertainment in this boring battle" Aiha said as she struck out with the ring in order to make him jump back and then threw one of the balls at him which he stopped with the palm of his hand.

"Same to you woman, hope you'll live a little longer than the weaklings over there" he said and threw the ball back. She used the movement to speed up and send it back at him again. This time it was harder to stop and he was pushed backwards. He smirked.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to win, woman"

Aiha giggled and snatched the ball back again.

"I think I'm going to like this game..."

Toushiro glanced over his shoulder to see that all shinigamis had appeared. He smiled and then ducked quickly for one of Espìritu's dolls that came flying agains him. Apparently, his power was to take control over anyhing and anyone around and make them his puppets with which he could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted to blow them up, that was possible for example.

Therefore, the "refill" of shinigamis was both good and bad. If any other shinigami came too close, Espìritu could use him or her against Toushiro. He had yet yo figure out why the Espada didn't seem to be able to use him though. Either he didn't want to or it wasn't possible. But he had heard of this kind of power before and had heard that it was dangerous to look into the eyes of the puppetmaster. He decided to avoid the eyes just in case.

Now Hitsugaya of course understood that he couldn't go easy on him any longer. He raised his sword to the sky which immideately was filled with dark clouds. Thunder roared in the sky and lightning could be seen. The temperature sant and it started to snow a little.

"Souten ni saze, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya roared and felt the familliar rush of chill reiatsu flow through his body and transforming into the great dragon of ice. It's roar filled the sky and the familliar sound and the vibrations from it filled Hitsugaya, calming him as a mother's sweet voice.

Hitsugaya pointed the sword at Espìritu and it immideately flew that way at a high speed, crashing into Espìritu, freezing everything close to him while he himself was frozen to the ground.

He tried to get away as Hitsugaya got closer.

"You little brat! Let me out!"

"How did someone like you become an espada...?" Hitsugaya asked and raised his sword.

"I... I... "

"Are you really an espada? You seem a little too weak to me to be that"

"I... I'll kill you! I'll rape you and cut that little body of yours into pieces and hang them on my wall! I'll kill you!"

"I don't think you will..." Hitsugaya said, raised his sword and darted forward.

"Ryuusenka!" he roared seconds before he pierced Espìritu's heart and turning his grotesque body into a beautifull flower of ice.

Hitsugaya sighed as the flower shattered, the espada with it. That's when he heard a voice behind him.

"Boy, who told you that he was an espada? He was just a lowly arrancar, all full of himself"

Hitsugaya gasped and turned around and stood almost face to face with Ulquiorra.

'Shit!' Hitsugaya thought and jumped back several feet, sword ready.

"You're one of the espadas from one of the earlier reports..." Hitsugaya said and now that he felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu, he couldn't understand how it was possible for him to assume that Espìritu was an espada.

'It must have been because of the huge amout of hollows he had brought with him..' Hitsugaya thought and made himself ready to fight when suddenly Byakuya appeared in front of him.

"Kuchiki...?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I recommand you leave this opponent to me and focus on Aizen. You need all your strenght and Ukitake needs help and more than all, he needs you by his side" Byakuya said, never turning to Hitsugaya. He nodded.

"Yes, thank you Kuchiki"

"It is my duty. Now go"

Hitsugaya shunpoed away and made it just in time to block Aizen's sword from stabbing the coughing Ukitake. Aizen's eyes narrowed and Ukitake looked up at Hitsugaya.

"T-Toushiro? Thank you" Ukitake managed to say before he broke into a coughing fit again.

"No problem Ukitake, I'll take care of this..."

"Not alone you won't!" Ichigo said as he suddenly appeared next to Hitsugaya who smiled.

"Just try not to be in the way Kurosaki"

"Roger that, same to you"

Aizen smirked.

"Well then, if you want to take me on, feel free to do so. I'm not in a hurry and getting rid of Kurosaki is something I can gain from earlier on" he chuckled and closed his eyes. Then he looked up at them with cold, brown eyes.

"Come at me..."

* * *

Me: THERE! I DID IT!

Takara: It's not finished though...

Me: Shut up! I'm still proud of myself, okay? Next time, I won't make you wait too long, I promise!

Takara: Promise?

Me: Yes! (y) If y'all haven't forgotten me, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well! AND PLeASE DON'T KILL ME! R&R please~ (yes, feel free to bash, I know that I suck for not uploading earlier...)


End file.
